


Tried and true | Đã thử và đúng

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Getting Together, Graduation, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice, Soulmates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Sau ba năm vui vẻ, Học viện Avengers sắp kết thúc một cách bất ngờ, và Tony dường như vẫn không thể nói cho Steve biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào về anh. Thời gian không còn nhiều, và cậu rất cần một lời khuyên. Và ai tốt hơn để đưa ra nó hơn chính bản thân? Nghĩa đen!Chuyển sang đa vũ trụ để được giúp đỡ, cậu gặp Tony Stark, một phiên bản buồn hơn, người không chỉ nói cho cậu biết những gì cậu cần nghe, mà còn cho cậu biết một lý thuyết thú vị, có tính tương tác: Steve Rogers và Tony Stark, trong các lần lặp vô hạn của họ, định mệnh với nhau trong mọi vũ trụ?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tried and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844438) by [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad. 
> 
> A/n: Fic này diễn ra vào cuối trò chơi Học viện Avengers, trong thời gian 'tốt nghiệp' bất ngờ và đóng cửa trường học vì sợ vũ trụ sụp đổ để nó tiếp tục tồn tại.
> 
> Có rất nhiều cặp Steve/Tony khác có trong fic, và tôi cho vào đó rất nhiều vũ trụ khác nhau, vì vậy đây là danh sách tất cả để tham khảo lại, nếu cần: 
> 
> Earth-616 (Truyện tranh canon chính. Lấy bối cảnh trong phần đầu của Avengers Vol. 4 và Thời đại anh hùng, rất nhiều trận Nội chiến còn sót lại ở đây!) 
> 
> Earth-1610 (Ultimates. Lấy bối cảnh trong cốt truyện Tái thiết trong Ultimates Comics: The Ultimates, vì vậy sau khi các quốc gia ly khai và Steve là Tổng thống yêu thích của mọi người!) 
> 
> Earth-199999 (MCU. Lấy bối cảnh phim Captain America 2: Civil War. Tony một mình, Steve ở Wakanda, và những gì tôi làm với họ không nhất thiết phải tuân thủ IW/Endgame.) 
> 
> Earth-3490 (Câu thơ của Civil Union, hay còn gọi là nơi mà Tony là phụ nữ và đã kết hôn với Steve Rogers. Lấy bối cảnh vài năm sau khi kết hôn.) 
> 
> Earth-12041 (Phim hoạt hình Avengers Assemble. Lấy bối cảnh cuối mùa 2.) 
> 
> Earth-20051 (Cuộc phiêu lưu của Marvel: Avengers. Họ được nhắc đến nhiều hơn những gì họ được đề cao trong fic, vì vậy họ không được đặt trong bất kỳ thời điểm cụ thể nào của canon.)

Sau ba năm vui vẻ, Học viện Avengers sắp kết thúc một cách bất ngờ, và Tony dường như vẫn không thể nói cho Steve biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào về anh. Thời gian không còn nhiều, và cậu rất cần một lời khuyên. Và ai tốt hơn để đưa ra nó hơn chính bản thân? Nghĩa đen!

Chuyển sang đa vũ trụ để được giúp đỡ, cậu gặp Tony Stark, một phiên bản buồn hơn, người không chỉ nói cho cậu biết những gì cậu cần nghe, mà còn cho cậu biết một lý thuyết thú vị, có tính tương tác: Steve Rogers và Tony Stark, trong các lần lặp vô hạn của họ, định mệnh với nhau trong mọi vũ trụ?

\-----------------------------

A/n: Fic này diễn ra vào cuối trò chơi Học viện Avengers, trong thời gian 'tốt nghiệp' bất ngờ và đóng cửa trường học vì sợ vũ trụ sụp đổ để nó tiếp tục tồn tại.

Có rất nhiều cặp Steve/Tony khác có trong fic, và tôi cho vào đó rất nhiều vũ trụ khác nhau, vì vậy đây là danh sách tất cả để tham khảo lại, nếu cần: 

Earth-616 (Truyện tranh canon chính. Lấy bối cảnh trong phần đầu của Avengers Vol. 4 và Thời đại anh hùng, rất nhiều trận Nội chiến còn sót lại ở đây!) 

Earth-1610 (Ultimates. Lấy bối cảnh trong cốt truyện Tái thiết trong Ultimates Comics: The Ultimates, vì vậy sau khi các quốc gia ly khai và Steve là Tổng thống yêu thích của mọi người!) 

Earth-199999 (MCU. Lấy bối cảnh phim Captain America 2: Civil War. Tony một mình, Steve ở Wakanda, và những gì tôi làm với họ không nhất thiết phải tuân thủ IW/Endgame.) 

Earth-3490 (Câu thơ của Civil Union, hay còn gọi là nơi mà Tony là phụ nữ và đã kết hôn với Steve Rogers. Lấy bối cảnh vài năm sau khi kết hôn.) 

Earth-12041 (Phim hoạt hình Avengers Assemble. Lấy bối cảnh cuối mùa 2.) 

Earth-20051 (Cuộc phiêu lưu của Marvel: Avengers. Họ được nhắc đến nhiều hơn những gì họ được đề cao trong fic, vì vậy họ không được đặt trong bất kỳ thời điểm cụ thể nào của canon.)

\-----------------------------

"Steve, cậu không thể nghiêm túc nghĩ rằng Charleston là đỉnh cao của khiêu vũ. Có một lý do chính đáng để không ai làm điều đó trong nhiều thập kỷ."

"Đó là bởi vì không ai trong số các cậu làm điều đó tốt như tôi. Tất cả các cậu đang quá bận rộn để làm điều 'đánh răng' ngớ ngẩn đó."

"Làm sạch kẽ răng bằng chỉ nha khoa, nó được gọi là làm sạch kẽ răng bằng chỉ nha khoa."

"Yeah, phải rồi."

Tony cười và lắc đầu khi cuộc trò chuyện vui vẻ dừng lại đột ngột khi họ đến phòng ký túc xá của Steve.

Steve dừng lại trước; anh nhìn Tony và hắng giọng, dường như anh đang đợi Tony làm gì đó, để nói gì đó.

Tony đỏ mặt và lập tức rời mắt khỏi ánh mắt phẫn nộ, trông chờ của Steve. "Cậu có biết có một vết sơn nứt trên cửa nhà cậu không? Ngay tại đó." Cậu chỉ vào vị trí được nhắc đến trong câu hỏi. "Và tay cầm đó bị gỉ, sheesh! Cậu có thể nghĩ rằng Fury sẽ có một số bảo trì tốt hơn cho phòng ký túc xá của Captain America."

"Nó chỉ là của tôi trong hai ngày nữa, vì vậy không có gì phải phàn nàn." Steve nói, nở một nụ cười có phần cứng nhắc. "Tôi đã có rất nhiều niềm vui khi nhảy với cậu tại Club A tối nay. Có lẽ chúng ta có thể tìm thời gian để làm điều đó một lần nữa trong bữa tiệc tốt nghiệp ngày mai."

"Yeah, nghe có vẻ giống một kế hoạch." Tony đồng ý, giậm chân. "Vì vậy, tôi sẽ gặp cậu vào ngày mai?"

"Hoàn toàn có thể!" Anh đang mỉm cười, chờ đợi. Chờ đợi Tony. "Cảm ơn vì đã đi bộ về nhà cùng tôi."

"Chúc ngủ ngon, Steve."

Tony hít sâu. Đây chính là lúc. 

Cậu nhắm mắt lại và cúi xuống, hơn cả sẵn sàng cho đôi môi của họ cuối cùng cũng chạm nhau lần đầu tiên. Nhưng ngay khi cậu chuẩn bị dứt điểm, đôi mắt Tony mở to và cậu vội vã quay sang bên phải và đập mạnh vào vai của Steve.

"Ui chao! Cậu nên thấy kích thước của con kiến đó!" Tony kêu lên. "Ít nhất, tôi nghĩ đó là một con kiến. Ý tôi là, đó là Scott. Hoặc Hope. Hoặc Doctor Pym. Ôi trời, có quá nhiều kẻ thu nhỏ xung quanh! Ai biết được thị trường siêu anh hùng côn trùng sẽ cạnh tranh đến vậy?" Cậu nói đùa, buộc một tiếng cười khúc khích khó chịu như cậu cảm thấy phát ra.

Steve nhìn chằm chằm vào vai cậu trong giây lát trước khi bật ra tiếng cười yếu ớt của chính mình. "Yeah, chà, hãy hy vọng đó là một trong số họ." Anh đã rời khỏi Tony, nắm lấy tay cầm. "Nhưng, uh, cảm ơn vì đã nhận nó... bất kể đó là gì."

Anh trông thất vọng, và thực sự, Tony không thể trách anh. Anh hoàn toàn có quyền. Tuy nhiên, anh vẫn giữ nụ cười cuối cùng cho Tony, mặc dù rõ ràng là bị ép buộc. "Ngủ ngon, Tony." Anh quay gót và đi vào ký túc xá của mình, cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng anh với một cú nhấp mạnh.

Tony không rời đi ngay lập tức; cậu nán lại ở ngưỡng cửa và nhắm mắt lại, hy vọng rằng bằng một phép màu nào đó, cậu tỉnh dậy trên giường và trong một thế giới nơi cậu đã thực sự hôn Steve thay vì huyên thuyên về những con kiến và siêu anh hùng liên quan đến kiến.

Chậm rãi, cậu mở mắt lần nữa và thấy cùng một cánh cửa bị rách với vết sơn nứt và cái tay cầm bằng vàng rỉ sét đó.

Chết tiệt.

Rên rỉ, cậu lảo đảo rời đi để làm những gì cậu luôn làm mỗi khi cậu thực sự làm hỏng mọi thứ với Steve -- rên rỉ và phàn nàn về điều đó với Janet Van Dyne.

\----

"Những con kiến đang hủy hoại hoàn toàn cuộc sống của tôi, Jan!" Tony thốt lên khi cậu mở cửa, còn không thèm gõ cửa.(cậu không bao giờ làm thế)

Jan thét lên trước sự đột nhập bất ngờ, làm rớt một đống áo len được gấp gọn gàng. "Tony! Cậu có biết mấy giờ rồi không? Cậu biết là tôi ghét nó khi cậu cứ xông vào trong khi không được mời! Ugh, nó làm tôi rất tức giận."

Tony nhướn mày. "Cô trông không... điên lắm?"

Jan giận dữ và chỉ vào nước da giống Hulk khác thường của cô. "Đó là mặt nạ ban đêm của tôi, nếu tôi đi chuyển vùng mặt xung quanh quá nhiều thì nó sẽ nứt. Và tôi không thể để cậu làm hỏng thói quen của mình, thưa ông! Bây giờ, điều này là về... những con kiến, phải không? Khoan, chờ đã, để tôi đoán -- cậu đã nói với Steve rằng anh ta có một con kiến trên vai thay vì hôn anh ta, phải không?"

Thế quái nào mà Jan luôn biết mọi thứ vậy?

"Tôi đã hoảng loạn!" Tony phàn nàn, ném mình xuống giường của Jan và vùi mặt vào gối. Cậu tiếp tục nói, nhưng tất cả những gì phát ra là những lời lẩm bẩm không liên tục.

"Tôi không biết cậu đang nói gì, nhưng tôi sẽ chỉ cho rằng nó có nhiều lý do hơn." Jan ngồi xuống cạnh cậu trên giường, cố gắng xoa dịu sự kịch động của cậu bằng cách xoa những vòng tròn nhỏ vào lưng cậu. "Cậu chỉ còn hai ngày ở Học viện và nếu cậu tốt nghiệp mà không thổ lộ với Steve Rogers sau ba năm tôi đã chịu đựng sự than vãn của cậu và ngất ngây với anh ta, tôi thề tôi sẽ--"

Tony ngẩng mặt ra khỏi gối và bĩu môi. "Tôi đang cố gắng! Tôi đã cố gắng trong ba năm! Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi đã có nhiều thời gian hơn, nhưng sau đó Fury phải đi và đóng cửa Học viện một cách bất ngờ và--"

"--Tony, vũ trụ có thể sụp đổ nếu Học viện mở cửa lâu hơn nữa. Tôi đảm bảo với cậu rằng ông ấy không đóng cửa nó chỉ để gây bất tiện cho cậu." Jan nhắc nhở.

"Chà, vũ trụ của tôi đang sụp đổ vì nó đóng cửa!" Tony rên rỉ. "Và tôi không biết làm gì với thời gian còn lại ở đây..."

"Có lẽ cậu chỉ cần nói cậu cảm thấy thế nào về anh ấy? Ý tưởng điên rồ, tôi biết."

"...Và tôi cảm thấy thế nào về cậu ấy?"

"Cậu có thực sự yêu cầu tôi nói cho cậu biết cậu cảm thấy thế nào về Steve không?"

"Không, nhưng nó có thể giúp nếu cô nói nó thành lời."

Jan tròn mắt. "Thôi nào, Tony, tôi không thể làm điều đó. Người duy nhất biết điều đó chính là cậu."

Tony đột ngột ngồi thẳng dậy và nắm lấy vai của Jan. "Cô vừa nói gì cơ?"

"Người duy nhất biết điều đó chính là cậu." Jan lặp lại một lần nữa, vẻ mặt ngơ ngác, nhưng không một biểu cảm nào đủ để đe dọa sự đồng đều trên mặt nạ của cô ấy.

"Ồ, đúng vậy, tuyệt!" Tony thốt lên, đưa Jan vào trong một vòng tay ôm chặt. "Janet Van Dyne, cô đúng là một thiên tài!"

"Chà, yeah, không cần phải nói rõ ràng." Jan lầm bầm, lúng túng đáp lại cái ôm của Tony. "Tôi chỉ cố gắng để hiểu thiên tài của mình trong trường hợp cụ thể này."

"Nó giống như cô đã nói - người duy nhất biết đó là tôi, vậy ai là người tốt nhất để nhờ tư vấn hơn Tony Starks của đa vũ trụ? Tôi chắc chắn ít nhất một trong số họ đã đóng đinh Steve Rogers tương ứng của họ!"

"Đó không phải là ý của tôi!" Jan bực bội xoa xoa thái dương của cô, thở hổn hển khi một số thứ dính dính bám trên đầu ngón tay. "Và cậu hoàn toàn làm tôi phá hỏng mặt nạ của tôi!"

"Tôi sẽ mua cho cô mặt nạ mật ong trà xanh đủ dùng trong vòng một năm vào ngày mai. Hiện tại, tôi đã có một số việc để làm." Tony nghiêng người và hôn vào má Jan; mặt nạ đã bị hủy hoại, vì vậy cậu nghĩ rằng nó sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu liếm môi khi lùi lại. " Ồ, và có chanh ở đó nữa, tuyệt đấy! Cảm ơn vì cuộc nói chuyện, Jan. Tôi sẽ gặp cô vào lễ tốt nghiệp ngày mai."

Ôm lấy cô lần cuối, Tony bước ra khỏi cửa, chỉ vừa vặn để có thể nghe thấy phần còn lại của những tiếng la hét đầy biểu cảm của Jan.

Nếu Tony phải đặt cược vào nó, thì đó có thể là thứ gì đó dọc theo cách mà cậu 'không thể kiếm được trong thế giới đa vũ trụ và các thực tại khác mỗi khi điều này trở nên bất tiện'.

Cậu có một điểm, chắc chắn, nhưng cậu cũng không có ít hơn hai mươi bốn giờ để chiến thắng Steve Rogers và thấy rằng ba năm của những mong muốn thống thiết chẳng có gì cả -- những lúc tuyệt vọng kêu gọi những biện pháp tuyệt vọng!

\---

Sau khi nhập mã truy cập và vô hiệu hóa các camera an ninh, Tony thận trọng tìm đường đến phòng lab Doctor Pym. Cậu mở khóa chiếc tủ cao nhất và rút ra thứ mình cần để vượt qua đa vũ trụ -- máy phát cổng thông tin.

Bây giờ du lịch liên ngành hầu như không phải là một khái niệm xa lạ tại Học viện Avengers. Một phần đáng kể của cơ thể sinh viên đến từ các chiều không gian và vũ trụ khác, có vô số cổng thông tin xung quanh khuôn viên trường, và những kẻ xâm nhập liên ngành đã xuất hiện gần như mỗi tuần để cố gắng chiếm lấy Học viện, nhờ Timefog... well, Timefog.

Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ giới hạn ở các cổng đơn lẻ, bị cô lập mà chỉ có thể đi đến một thực tế cụ thể. Hoặc ít nhất, cho đến khi Tony và Doctor Pym quyết định, khoảng một tháng trước, họ muốn thách thức giới hạn đó -- cũng như có một sự an toàn nếu toàn bộ 'vụ nổ vũ trụ' thực sự được chứng minh là đúng. 

Cùng nhau, sử dụng năng lượng mà họ khai thác từ Timefog và một số khoa học khá xấu, họ đã tạo ra công cụ tạo cổng thông tin đa vũ trụ. Đó là một thiết bị cầm tay nhỏ, có thể ngay lập tức tạo ra một cổng thông tin đến bất kỳ thực tế nào trong đa vũ trụ nếu tọa độ đúng được nhập vào, làm cho việc di chuyển giữa các chiều không gian trở nên dễ dàng như một chiếc bánh.

Về mặt kỹ thuật, Doctor Pym đã cấm Tony tự mình sử dụng nó cho đến khi ông thực hiện một bài kiểm tra thích hợp. Nhưng những thứ mà ông không biết sẽ không làm cậu bị thương.

Với máy phát điện trong tay, Tony chuyển đến chiếc bàn thảm họa của Doctor Pym. Cậu lục lọi nội dung của nó cho đến khi tìm thấy một mảnh giấy lộn xộn với hàng loạt con số trên đó, mỗi số tương ứng với một thực tế khác nhau mà Tony -- và một phần là Doctor Pym -- đã phát hiện ra trong nghiên cứu của họ.

Không có thêm thông tin nào về các vũ trụ tương ứng -- họ chưa đi xa đến thế -- vì vậy Tony cho rằng cậu sẽ chỉ chọn một cách ngẫu nhiên và hy vọng điều tốt nhất.

Earth-616 là nơi đầu tiên trong danh sách và dường như là một nơi khá tốt để bắt đầu. Với bất kỳ may mắn nào, đó sẽ là một thực tế bình thường và không phải ai cũng là một thây ma ăn thịt hay quái vật xúc tu điên cuồng.

Đa vũ trụ là một nơi kỳ lạ.

Cậu đánh các tọa độ vào máy phát điện và ngay lập tức, một vòng tròn màu xanh sáng xuất hiện - hy vọng - đưa cậu đến đích cậu muốn.

Giống như với tất cả các cổng, cậu không thể nhìn thấy những gì ở phía bên kia; nó hoàn toàn mờ đục. Cậu bị kẹt tay trước, và khi nó không tự động bắt lửa hoặc tách ra khỏi cơ thể cậu, cậu cho rằng nó an toàn và tiếp tục đi qua cánh cổng.

Lúc đầu, tất cả những gì Tony thấy là màu xanh, nhưng nó đã sớm được thay thế bằng một hành lang rất quen thuộc, nhìn ra một thành phố rất quen thuộc và một vật trang trí rất quen thuộc và tất cả những thứ đó khiến cậu cảm thấy như đang ở nhà.

Tony nhận ra môi trường xung quanh mình ngay lập tức -- cậu ở trong Stark Tower! Đây là phiên bản Earth-616 của nó. Đánh giá về kích thước của hành lang và mức độ thuận lợi của thành phố là bao nhiêu, tòa nhà này lớn hơn tòa tháp của chính cậu. Hoặc phiên bản khác này của cậu đã được bù đắp quá mức cho một cái gì đó, hoặc anh ta là một Tony Stark thành công hơn. Đương nhiên, Tony và cái tôi của chính mình có xu hướng tin vào cái trước.

Cậu lang thang vô định xuống đại sảnh, sự chú ý của cậu trỗi dậy khi nghe tiếng trò chuyện sôi nổi phát ra từ phía bên kia của một bộ cửa đôi ở cuối nó.

Điều đó nghe có vẻ hứa hẹn.

Cậu với lấy tay nắm cửa và bắt đầu xoay nó, nhưng sững người khi một bàn tay to đặt xuống vai và thô bạo kéo cậu lại.

"Cậu nghĩ cậu đang làm gì?"

Bây giờ đó là một giọng nói mà cậu sẽ biết ở bất cứ đâu.

Chậm rãi, Tony quay lại và bắt gặp một ngôi sao lớn màu trắng nằm dài trên một bờ ngực rắn chắc. Đôi mắt cậu dõi theo cơ bắp cuồn cuộn hướng lên trên cho đến khi cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt khắc khổ của Steve Rogers của Earth-616, người trông rất tức giận và giống như anh ta rất muốn đá vào mông cậu.

Chà, đây không phải là một khởi đầu tốt.

Họ giao tiếp bằng mắt và trong một tích tắc, đôi mắt xanh của Steve kia dịu lại khi chúng gặp Tony AvAc. Đẹp và mời gọi như ánh mắt ấm áp, đáng yêu của một Steve Rogers, Tony có cảm giác rằng đó không phải là tình cảm dành cho cậu.

Steve khác đã nhanh chóng nắm bắt được cảm xúc thất lạc của mình; chớp mắt, vẻ mặt anh cứng lại và nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Tony AvAc. "Hãy đến, trước khi ai đó nhìn thấy nhóc."

"Bỏ qua luôn cả phần giới thiệu, tôi thấy. Anh luôn là một người quyến rũ, Cap?" Tony đã cố gắng nói đùa, nhưng Cap kia không thốt ra lời nào hay thậm chí nhìn theo cách của anh ta cho đến khi họ đến đích.

Anh đưa Tony đến một căn phòng nhỏ ở phía đối diện của hội trường mà không có gì đáng chú ý trong đó, chỉ có một chiếc bàn và ghế nhỏ, và rất nhiều hộp đóng gói kín mít. Có vẻ như nó đang ở giữa một quá trình thay đổi kiểu, và Tony không thể nói liệu cư dân của nó sẽ vào không gian này hay rời khỏi nó.

"Ở đây," Cap khác - Angry Cap - ra lệnh cho Tony như thể cậu là một kẻ bướng bỉnh không thể tin tưởng khi ở một mình. "Không được chạm vào bất cứ thứ gì và đừng thử bất cứ điều gì buồn cười."

"Anh đang ở đâu--" Tony bị cắt đứt bởi tiếng đóng sầm mạnh mẽ của cánh cửa.

Chúa ơi, có phải tất cả mọi người trong thực tế này đều là một thằng ngốc không? Cái quái gì đã xảy ra để làm cho anh ta trở nên gắt gỏng như vậy?

Tony không ở một mình lâu. Chưa đến hai phút sau, cánh cửa mở ra và Angry Cap bước lại ngay với một người vô cùng quen thuộc đang ở đằng sau anh.

Và chỉ có một người trong đa vũ trụ với mái tóc trên khuôn mặt được chải chuốt tỉ mỉ.

"Tony Stark..." Tony thở hắt ra, đôi mắt nhanh chóng quét qua gã và quan sát từng chi tiết.

Tony khác - cũng như Steve khác - lớn tuổi hơn cậu, vào khoảng giữa tuổi 30 hoặc hơn. Gã cao lớn với một vóc dáng đẹp, một mái tóc đẹp và gã có đôi mắt xanh sáng nổi bật nhất. Đôi mắt gã, trong khi đẹp, nhưng không may lại bị đè nặng bởi quầng thâm bên dưới chúng. Trông chúng rất mệt mỏi -- gã trông có vẻ mệt mỏi -- nhưng dường như không phải là loại mệt mỏi có thể được giải quyết bằng một đêm ngon giấc một mình.

Giống như đôi mắt gã chỉ mệt mỏi vì phải mở hoàn toàn.

Tony 616 mệt mỏi bước một bước lại gần Tony AvAc và đi vòng quanh cậu, lần lượt xem xét kỹ lưỡng trước khi nói. "Chà, điều này thật bất ngờ."

"Bất ngờ? Ý của anh là nhóc này không ở đây vì anh?" Angry Cap hỏi, giọng anh sắc sảo và buộc tội.

"Không, lần này không phải do tôi làm." Tired Tony thừa nhận.

"Cậu ta là ai?"

"Tôi không biết, Steve. Tôi cũng bối rối như anh."

"Thằng nhóc nhìn giống anh. Có phải cậu ta là một skrull?"

"Rõ ràng cậu ấy không phải là một skrull, nhìn đi. Cậu ấy trẻ hơn tôi khoảng mười lăm tuổi và thấp hơn năm inch. Đó hẳn phải là một skrull rất tồi."

"Có phải cậu ta đến từ một thực tế khác?"

"Một khả năng có thể xảy ra, nhưng chúng ta không thể chắc chắn được."

"Chà, vậy thì cậu ta là gì!?"

"Anh biết không," Tony 616 bị cắt ngang. "Anh có thể nói chuyện và anh hoàn toàn có khả năng giải thích như thế nào và lý do tại sao thằng nhóc ở đây." Angry Cap khoanh tay, và Tony AvAc nhìn anh một cách tò mò. "Tôi là người đến từ vũ trụ khác. Earth-TRN562, nếu nói cụ thể. Tôi đã xây dựng một trình tạo cổng đa vũ trụ cho vui, và tôi muốn xem nó có hoạt động không. Hóa ra là vậy, nên woohoo với điều đó."

"Tại sao cậu lại ở đây?"

"Anh không nghe thấy tôi sao? Tôi chỉ muốn xem nó có hoạt động không để tôi có thể đáp ứng các phiên bản khác của bản thân. Có quá khó tin không?" Tony AvAc nói, chọn cách từ bỏ lý do tình cảm cho chuyến đi của mình. Nếu cách Angry Cap nói chuyện với Tired Tony là bất cứ điều gì để xem xét, thì có vẻ như anh ta sẽ không có thiện cảm với việc vỗ vai của Tony cho Steve của chính mình.

Angry Cap nheo mắt nhìn Tony AvAc. "Hãy nghe đây, con trai."

Con trai? Chúa ơi, giống như anh ta đang cố gắng trở thành một mũi nhọn với những lời chỉ trích không thể vượt qua.

"Đa vũ trụ là thứ không thể coi thường; nó không phải là một món đồ chơi, và nó không phải là thứ để cậu vui đùa. Hãy dừng việc can thiệp và trở về nhà với thực tại của chính mình trước khi cậu làm điều gì đó ngu ngốc hoặc nguy hiểm - hoặc cả hai." Angry Cap quay lại với Tired Tony. "Và anh sẽ quan sát việc đó."

"Tại sao đây lại là trách nhiệm của tôi?" Tired Tony nói. "Không phải Richards mới là chuyên gia thường trú về du lịch giữa các quốc gia sao?"

"Thằng nhóc là anh, Tony, và cậu ta đến đây để đặc biệt tìm anh. Tôi nghĩ đó là những lý do để anh giúp cậu ta thoát ra." Angry Cap thở dài, day trán. "Chỉ cần nhìn thấy nó là cậu ta về nhà, được chứ?" Anh ta bắn một ánh mắt lạnh lùng vào Tony. "Và ngay lập tức."

"Được rồi, tốt thôi, tôi sẽ chăm sóc nó." Tired Tony rầu rĩ đồng ý.

Angry Cap gật đầu cứng nhắc và bước từng bước vụng về đến gần Tired Tony. Anh mím môi lại và cúi xuống như thể anh sẽ hôn. Nhưng rồi, vào giây cuối cùng, anh dừng lại và đặt một tay lên vai Tony khác, siết chặt nó.

Chà, ít nhất thì anh ta đã không nói về kiến.

"Cảm ơn anh." Angry Cap nhẹ nhàng nói, tay anh đặt lên vai Tired Tony, và anh nhìn gã bằng ánh mắt gợi nhớ đến cái cách anh nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony trong sảnh. Đưa tay ra sau, anh quay lại và rời khỏi phòng.

"Thật ấn tượng khi anh ta có thể đi với cái thứ khổng lồ đó dính trên mông mình." Tony càu nhàu, khi cậu chắc chắn rằng Angry Cap đã ra khỏi tầm nghe. "Có phải phần lớn anh ấy luôn thích thú như vậy không?"

Tired Tony nhún vai. "Hiện tại, đó là những gì cậu có thể gọi là tâm trạng tốt cho anh ấy." Gã tiến về phía bàn, dựa vào nó. "Vì vậy, bây giờ anh ấy đã đi rồi, cậu sẽ nói cho tôi biết lý do thực sự cho việc cậu ở đây chứ?"

"Tôi đã nói với anh, tôi muốn gặp những phiên bản khác của chính mình." Tony nhấn mạnh, tham gia cùng đối tác của mình tại bàn.

Tirea Tony lắc đầu, một nụ cười nhếch lên trên khuôn mặt. "Có cố gắng đấy, nhóc, nhưng nếu ai đó có thể biết khi nào Tony Stark nói dối, thì đó chính là Tony Stark. Giờ thì phun ra."

"Tôi muốn có một số lời khuyên."

"Lời khuyên? Cậu có thể cần lời khuyên gì cho việc đảm bảo một chuyến đi đến một thực tế khác?"

"...đó là về Steve."

"Oh." Tired Tony nói, nghe có vẻ không ngạc nhiên lắm, nhưng cũng không đặc biệt phấn chấn. "Hãy để tôi đoán: cậu yêu anh ấy, đúng không?"

Tony cắn môi dưới và gật đầu. "Cũng đã gần ba năm rồi. Tôi chỉ không biết làm thế nào để nói với cậu ấy, và với việc tốt nghiệp vào ngày mai, tôi lo lắng rằng cậu ấy sẽ rời khỏi cuộc sống của tôi mãi mãi trước khi tôi có cơ hội." Cậu di chân gần Tired Tony. "Vì vậy, tôi cần một số lời khuyên...và ai tốt hơn để đưa ra lời khuyên hơn là, well, tôi?"

"Giờ thì ai có thể tranh luận với logic âm thanh như vậy?" Gã hít thật sâu và đưa tay vuốt mái tóc đen của mình, nắm chặt lấy nó. "Tôi chỉ không biết nếu tôi là Tony Stark mà cậu nên hỏi ý kiến cho lời khuyên tình yêu liên quan đến Steve Rogers."

"Tại sao? Anh không yêu của anh ta sao? Tôi không thể nói tôi đổ lỗi cho anh, anh chàng có vẻ hoàn toàn như--"

"Không phải thế." Tired Tony ngắt lời. "Chúng tôi chỉ có một chút lịch sử đáng tiếc, và điều đó khiến mọi thứ trở nên phức tạp, để nói là ít nhất."

"Anh đã làm gì?" Tony hỏi, thẳng thừng. 

"... Hãy nói rằng tôi đã làm và nói một số điều mà tôi ước mình đã không làm. Và tôi thậm chí không thể nhớ toàn bộ." Tired Tony thừa nhận, giọng gã căng thẳng và đôi mắt gã bây giờ không chỉ mệt mỏi, mà còn tối hơn và ảm đạm hơn.

Rõ ràng có một câu chuyện ở đây, và mặc dù có hàng tá câu hỏi trong đầu Tony, câu không thể tự hỏi mình bất cứ câu hỏi nào trong số chúng. Phiên bản già hơn của cậu rõ ràng đã trải qua đủ khó khăn. Không chỉ vậy, nhưng Tony không nghĩ rằng cậu có thể trút được gánh nặng khi biết chính điều gì đã khiến đôi mắt của đối tác quá mệt mỏi, và thất bại như thế.

Đôi khi, không biết gì lại tốt hơn. Vô minh là phúc lạc và tất cả những điều tương tự.

Tuy nhiên, chỉ có một câu hỏi mà Tony cần phải biết câu trả lời, đó toàn bộ lý do mà cậu muốn gặp Tony Stark khác này ngay từ đầu.

"Mặc dù vậy, anh đã yêu anh ấy một thời gian, phải không?" Cậu hỏi với giọng nhỏ nhẹ, gần như sợ hãi khi nghe câu trả lời.

Tired Tony gật đầu; một nụ cười hiện trên khóe môi gã, nhưng không bao giờ thành hiện thực. "Tôi đã, phải. Tôi yêu anh ấy -- tôi vẫn yêu anh ấy -- bằng cả trái tim. Anh ấy là người bạn tốt nhất của tôi, nhà của tôi. Và để suy nghĩ, rằng tôi gần như đã mất anh ấy mãi mãi vì..." Giọng nói của gã vang lên và hàm gã thắt lại. Gã có vẻ hối hận, cả về bất cứ điều gì gã đã làm với Steve của gã và vì đã làm lu mờ những con quỷ bên trong gã với Tony. Gã hắng giọng và ngồi thẳng hơn, thu mình lại. "Vì vậy, đúng, tôi biết những gì cậu đang trải qua. Chết tiệt, tôi nghĩ mỗi Tony Stark trong đa vũ trụ đều như thế."

"Anh có ý gì khi nói vậy?" Tony hỏi

"Tôi biết cậu đã nói rằng cậu đã tạo ra trình tạo cổng thông tin liên lạc này, nhưng cậu đã đến thăm bất kỳ thực tế nào khác chưa?"

Tony lắc đầu.

"Cậu đã nghiên cứu bất kỳ lý thuyết nào về hằng số phổ quát chưa?"

Một lần nữa, Tony lắc đầu.

"Chà, tôi có lý thuyết này." Tired Tony nói. "Thật ra, Richards đã nghĩ ra nó, nhưng đừng đi kể với mọi người về điều đó."

"Dựa vào việc tôi không biết đó là ai, điều đó sẽ khá dễ dàng." Tony khô cằn nói.

Tired Tony nhếch mép. "Đây là một thực tế nơi tôi tồn tại còn Reed Richards thì không. Không thể chờ đợi để nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của anh ta khi tôi nói với anh ta điều đó!"

"Vâng, vâng, anh ta là một người hay chọc ghẹo và chúng ta ghét ảnh. Dù sao, lý thuyết?" Tony hỏi, nhìn vào đối tác của mình, với đôi mắt to, háo hức.

"À phải, xin lỗi." Tired Tony xin lỗi. "Vì vậy, có một số điều chỉ được định sẵn trong mỗi vũ trụ -- một số sự kiện nhất định, sự ra đời của một số người, sự hình thành các mối quan hệ cụ thể, cậu sẽ có được một bức tranh. Chúng có thể biểu hiện dưới nhiều hình thức khác nhau, đặc biệt là trong trường hợp của một mối quan hệ." Gã ra hiệu ở giữa gã và Tony. Đặc biệt là trong trường hợp mối quan hệ của chúng ta với một cá nhân."

"Steve..." Tony thở ra, ngực cậu thắt lại.

Tired Tony gật đầu. "Chính xác. Tony Stark và Steve Rogers, dựa trên những gì tôi đã nghiên cứu, định mệnh sẽ có một mối quan hệ rất mạnh mẽ nếu họ cùng tồn tại trong cùng một vũ trụ." Gã giải thích. "Sức mạnh đó có thể biểu hiện dưới dạng tình yêu, nó có thể biểu hiện dưới dạng ghét và mối quan hệ của họ có thể ảnh hưởng đến không chỉ họ, mà trong một số trường hợp, những người khác và toàn bộ thực tế của họ."

Tony rên rỉ, ấn vào thái dương. "Nghĩ xem, tôi đến đây chỉ vì một vài lời khuyên hẹn hò, và bây giờ tôi đang học được rằng mối quan hệ của tôi với Steve là gì, một sức mạnh lớn hơn với tiềm năng hủy diệt thế giới?"

"Đó chỉ là một lý thuyết." Tired Tony cố gắng trấn an, nhưng gã không phủ nhận chính xác mối quan tâm 'hủy diệt thế giới' của Tony. Tuyệt thật.

"Dù cậu có tin hay không, nó vẫn có thể cung cấp cho cậu một số hướng dẫn." Tired Tony tiếp tục, giọng nói của gã dịu đi đáng kể. "Chỉ cần nhớ rằng cậu và Steve của cậu đang kiểm soát mối quan hệ của cậu và cách nó hình thành. Hãy chắc chắn rằng đó là nền tảng dựa trên tình yêu, Tony. Hãy thành thật với anh ấy, cởi mở với anb ấy, và bất cứ điều gì cậu làm..." Gã dừng lại, đôi môi run run và vật lộn để tạo thành từ. "... đừng nói dối cậu ấy. Đừng làm tổn thương anh ấy."

Gã có vẻ như đang nói từ kinh nghiệm. Và có vẻ như gã đang nói từ kinh nghiệm tồi tệ.

Bụng Tony thắt lại và cậu gật đầu. "Tôi có thể làm điều đó." Cậu đã đồng ý, và đó không chỉ với Tired Tony mà cậu đã thực hiện lời hứa đó. "Và anh biết đấy, anh cũng có thể."

Tired Tony cười, một nụ cười gượng gạo và không có bất kỳ niềm vui hay sự sống động nào, giống như ý tưởng về việc gã không nói dối Steve là một trò đùa tồi tệ. "Nói dễ hơn làm."

"Thật ra, nó giống như anh nói -- nó tùy thuộc vào anh và Steve của anh. Và nếu anh không hết yêu anh ấy, thì tôi nghi ngờ anh ấy cũng vậy." Tony khuyến khích. "Không, tôi - biết - anh ấy vẫn còn yêu anh. Tôi thấy cách anh ấy nhìn anh -- anh ấy gần như đã hôn anh! Anh chỉ cần tiếp tục làm việc với nó!"

"Tôi đang làm việc với nó, tin tôi đi." Tired Tony giải thích, xoa xoa sau gáy. "Nhưng... có lẽ tôi có thể làm việc chăm chỉ hơn một chút. Thực hành những gì tôi giảng và tất cả những điều tương tự."

"Có tinh thần đấy." Tony nói, mỉm cười khi cậu dựa vào và ôm lấy bản thân khác. "Cảm ơn vì đã nói chuyện. Đây chính là những gì tôi cần nghe."

"Yeah, chắc chắn, bất cứ lúc nào." Tired Tony ôm lại cậu, giữ Tony gần như quá chặt trong vòng tay gã, như thể gã chưa bao giờ được thể hiện lòng trắc ẩn trong cuộc đời, hay ít nhất là trong một lúc nào đó. Tội nghiệp.

Ý nghĩ đó khiến Tony cau mày, và cậu siết chặt gã hơn một chút. Cậu đã không buông tay cho đến khi Tired Tony làm điều đó trước tiên, muốn chắc chắn rằng bản thân khác của cậu có sự gần gũi miễn là gã cần nó.

Cái ôm kéo dài khoảng một hoặc hai phút trước khi Tired Tony lùi lại, nhìn Tony khi gã nói. "Hãy chắc chắn rằng cậu sẽ sớm trở lại. Tôi muốn có một bản cập nhật về cách mọi thứ diễn ra với cậu và cậu ấy." Tired Tony yêu cầu, đôi mắt lấp lánh với niềm vui nho nhỏ. Thật khó để nhìn xuyên qua đám mây u sầu, nhưng nó đã ở đó, và hy vọng là nó sẽ vẫn còn.

"Tất nhiên! Và sau đó tôi cũng có thể hiểu về anh và Steve của anh." Tony nói, nói rằng đó là một sự thật chắc chắn hơn là một khả năng.

Tired Tony cắn môi dưới, trông có vẻ hoài nghi nhưng vẫn vậy, gã gật đầu đồng ý.

Tony bấm tọa độ cho vũ trụ của chính mình vào máy phát điện, cánh cổng xuất hiện kịp thời. Gã liếc nhìn lại người đồng nghiệp lần cuối trước khi bước vào, nở một nụ cười biết ơn. "Cho đến lần sau, Tony."

"Cho đến lần sau, Tony." Tired Tony lặp lại, cuối cùng gã cũng mỉm cười khi người đồng nghiệp biến mất trong ánh sáng màu xanh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cậu đây rồi!"

Một giọng nói từ phía sau Tony vang lên khi cậu bước ra khỏi cổng. Cậu liếc qua vai để thấy khuôn mặt bất mãn của Jan, mặc áo choàng và đội mũ, và đang sốt ruột gõ chân. "Buổi lễ bắt đầu trong vòng mười phút nữa! Chỉ có cậu mới có thể có một thiết bị du hành thời gian và vẫn đi trễ, tôi thề! "

"Máy phát điện cổng thông tin liên ngành, Jan! Rất khác so với du hành thời gian." Tony sửa lại và cậu nhìn lên bầu trời buổi sáng rực rỡ trong sự bối rối. "Trời sáng rồi sao?"

Rõ ràng, thời gian đã trôi nhanh hơn khi cậu đang đi chơi với chính mình ở những chiều không gian khác. Ai biết được?

"Phải, và dành cả đêm để vượt qua đa vũ trụ không có nghĩa là cậu có thể bỏ qua buổi lễ!" Jan nắm lấy cổ tay của Tony và bắt đầu bước đi với sự khẩn trương.

"Chúng ta ngồi đó, lắng nghe một số bài diễn văn khập khiễng, và sau đó nhận được một tài liệu vô nghĩa từ Fury -- nó có thể khó đến mức nào cơ chứ?" Tony đóng băng, đôi mắt mở to. "Trời ơi, chúa ơi, Steve sẽ đến đó!"

Jan đảo mắt và kéo tay Tony. "Phải, và chúng ta đến đó càng sớm, cậu sẽ càng sớm được gặp cậu ta. Giờ thì nhanh lên!"

Khi họ đến sân trong và tiến hành ném nhau một cách ngớ ngẩn - vô tình thích hợp cho một kết thúc hỗn loạn của Học viện, Pepper nhét một chiếc mũ và áo choàng vào tay Tony và chỉ cậu về hướng chỗ ngồi được chỉ định.

Nó ở ngay phía trước, và ở phía hoàn toàn đối diện chỗ Steve đang ngồi, thật đáng buồn, nhưng điều đó không ngăn Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào anh trong toàn bộ buổi lễ.

Tony đã nhìn thấy tất cả -- Steve lo lắng không ngừng với tua rua của anh, tiếng anh cười ủng hộ trước những câu chuyện dở khóc dở cười mà các nhà hùng biện cố gắng làm sống lại bài phát biểu của họ, và những giọt nước mắt nhỏ trào ra trong đôi mắt đặc biệt sâu sắc của anh.

Qua ánh mắt và phản ứng của Steve, buổi lễ thật tuyệt vời và chân thành--

"Và bây giờ, học sinh đầu tiên của Học viện, Tony Stark, sẽ lên sân khấu cho một số lời chia tay."

\--Hoặc ít nhất, đó là như vậy, cho đến khi Fury phải đi và phá hỏng nó bằng cách nói một câu gây rối hết sức điều mà cuối cùng đã phá vỡ sự chú ý của cậu khỏi Steve và suýt khiến cậu ngã khỏi ghế.

Tony Stark sẽ làm cái gì?

Cậu đã nghĩ ra một kế hoạch thông minh để rời khỏi đây, nhưng sau đó, từ trong đám đông, cậu nhận thấy một Pepper Potts đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu với ánh mắt hình dao găm từ chỗ ngồi trên sân khấu.

Và nếu có một điều mà Tony đã học được trong ba năm ở Học viện, thì đó chính là đừng nên làm trái với một Potts - tức - giận. Cậu bấu víu vào chân và lảo đảo bước lên sân khấu, lúng túng nhìn các giảng viên đang ngồi khi cậu đi qua họ trên đường tới bục giảng.

Hắng giọng, cậu điều chỉnh micro và chuẩn bị làm những gì cậu làm tốt nhất -- nhảm nhí.

"Uh, wow! Đây là một vinh dự." Cậu nói, nhìn ra khoảng không rộng lớn của những chiếc mũ đen và những ánh mắt hấp dẫn nhẹ nhàng. "Nhiều đến nỗi tôi hoàn toàn quên mất rằng mình đang làm điều đó!" Khán giả cười to, và Fury ho lên cảnh báo. "Nhưng đừng lo lắng, tôi sẽ làm điều này theo cách cũ. Từ trái tim."

"Tôi chưa bao giờ thực sự là một thành viên trong đội, như một số bạn đã biết. Ý tôi là, khi bạn trông ổn thế này và bạn thông minh thế này, người bạn đồng hành duy nhất bạn cần là một cái gương!"

Có một tiếng cười nhỏ vang lên từ đám đông.

"Sau đó tôi đến Học viện Avengers, và đột nhiên, đó không chỉ là công việc của tôi để trở thành anh hùng, mà tôi còn phải tuyển mộ anh hùng! Lúc đầu, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng thể làm được và giữ bình tĩnh được đâu. Một số các bạn đang khá là mệt mỏi ấy!"

Đám đông cười to hơn lần trước.

"Nhưng một số bạn, không, tất cả các bạn đều hoàn toàn tuyệt vời. Nhờ các bạn, tôi đã biết được việc có bạn bè là như thế nào. Những người bạn thực sự, những người đã nhìn thấy tôi vì tôi, và không phải vì những gì tôi có hoặc những gì tôi có thể làm cho họ. Đó là điều mà tôi chưa bao giờ biết, tôi cũng không bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ tự mình trải nghiệm..."

Tony dừng lại và quét qua đám đông để tìm Steve. Cậu tìm thấy anh, ngay trước mặt, ngước nhìn cậu với đôi mắt tràn đầy hy vọng và hứa hẹn. Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào chúng khi cậu tiếp tục bài phát biểu của mình, quên đi tất cả về hàng trăm người khác đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu và nói như thể đó chỉ là hai người họ.

"Yeah, chúng ta đã chia sẻ công bằng về những bất đồng -- thường là do mọi người từ chối thừa nhận rằng tôi đúng khi mà tôi luôn như vậy." Steve tròn mắt và mỉm cười trước những lời nói của Tony. Tony mỉm cười đáp lại. "Nhưng chúng ta cũng có cả những khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời. Tất cả chúng ta đều trở thành những anh hùng tốt nhất mà chúng ta có thể có được bằng cách hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, bằng cách ở đó vì nhau, bằng cách trở thành một đội -- bằng cách trở thành Avengers!"

Khuôn mặt của Tony ấm lên khi cậu nhận thấy những giọt nước mắt chảy dài trên má Steve, khiến đôi mắt cậu bắt đầu chảy nước khi cậu kết thúc bài phát biểu ngẫu hứng.

"Vì vậy, hãy mang theo những gì bạn đã học được ở đây tại Học viện Avengers, bất cứ nơi nào bạn có thể đi tiếp theo. Dù chuyện gì xảy ra, tất cả chúng ta vẫn là Avengers, và không ai có thể lấy điều đó ra khỏi chúng ta. Hôm nay không cần phải buồn, vì nó chưa kết thúc -- đó chỉ là khởi đầu! Vậy nên, thay vào đó, hãy ăn mừng và mở bữa tiệc lố bịch của chúng ta nào! Hãy làm cho ngày hôm nay trở thành một ngày đáng nhớ!" Đám đông hò reo cổ vũ, và Fury lại ho lên cảnh báo, trừng mắt một cách không kín đáo với Tony.

Tony nín cười và nhìn lại đám đông - quay lại nhìn Steve - khuôn mặt anh thắt lại thành một điều gì đó nghiêm trọng hơn. "Và hãy nhớ rằng, ngay cả khi nó chỉ là 'cho đến lần sau', bạn không biết nó sẽ kéo dài bao lâu. Vì vậy, nếu bạn có điều gì muốn nói với ai đó tối nay, hãy chắc chắn rằng bạn sẽ nói điều đó ngay đi. Đừng lãng phí một cơ hội duy nhất."

Steve nhìn cậu, bối rối, cũng như nhiều người khác trong đám đông.

Yeah, có lẽ không phải là lưu ý sống động nhất để kết thúc một bài phát biểu. Cậu có thể sửa nó mà.

"...Và phô mai miễn phí cho mọi người trong các lễ hội tối nay nhé!" Tony thêm vào và đám đông ồ lên với những tràng pháo tay như sấm và tiếng reo hò tiếp thêm sinh lực. Phô mai sửa chữa mọi thứ.

Tony ném hai biểu tượng hòa bình qua đầu và cười toe toét. "Vì Học viện Avengers!"

"Vì Học viện Avengers!" Đám đông lặp lại và trong một cú va chạm tắc nghẽn, từng chiếc mũ của mọi người bay lên không trung, tạo ra một biển đen và đỏ trên nền trời xanh sáng. Âm nhạc bắt đầu, những giọt nước mắt bắt đầu rơi, và cứ như thế, các học viên của Học viện Avengers giờ đã là những sinh viên tốt nghiệp đáng tự hào của Học viện Avengers.

Đám đông bắt đầu giải tán sau những lời nói sâu sắc của Tony, khiến Fury mất hết cả tinh thần, người đã cố gắng hết sức trong tuyệt vọng để đưa ra một lời cảnh báo về tầm quan trọng của việc giữ cho bữa tiệc tối nay được kiểm soát vì vũ trụ vốn đã mong manh của họ. Ông bị phớt lờ hoàn toàn.

"Cậu sẽ hối hận khi toàn bộ vũ trụ của chúng ta trở thành vô gia cư!" Fury gọi to, vẫy tay với những học sinh nhí nhảnh. Ông lắc đầu và quay sang Tony. "Tôi phải trao nó cho cậu, Stark, đó là một bài diễn văn chết tiệt. Tôi biết cậu đã học được một hoặc hai điều trong thời gian cậu ở đây."

"Phải rồi, giống như cách hoàn thiện trò chơi pong bia của tôi!" Tony cười khúc khích khi Fury trừng mắt nhìn cậu. "Đùa thôi, Nick! Man, tôi sẽ nhớ cái nhìn không tán thành đó từ ông mọi lúc."

"Yeah, và tôi sẽ nhớ rõ tặng nó cho cậu." Fury đã vỗ vai cậu và nở một nụ cười. "Giờ thì đi chơi vui vẻ đi -- nhưng đừng vui quá mức đấy." Nụ cười của ông biến thành một nụ cười tự mãn và ông nháy mắt. "Hãy chắc chắn rằng cậu có được câu đó với Captain Rogers ha."

Shit, ngay cả Fury cũng biết hả? Ổng thực sự rõ sao?

Má Tony nóng bừng lên, và cậu gật đầu cảm ơn. Cậu cởi áo choàng và nhảy ra khỏi sân khấu, len lỏi qua đám đông nhộn nhịp để tìm Steve. Cậu đã bị đồng nghiệp của mình ấy ngăn cản nhiều lần, tất cả đều chúc mừng cậu vì một bài phát biểu được thực hiện tốt. Tony lịch sự cảm ơn từng người trong số họ, nhưng vẫn giữ đôi chân di chuyển, chỉ dừng lại khi cậu đến chỗ của Steve, nơi trống rỗng và không có một siêu chiến binh nào trong tầm mắt.

Tony cau mày, nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc ghế trống như thể nó đã làm gì đó để xúc phạm cậu. Steve sẽ không rời đi mà không nói lời tạm biệt, phải không?

"Cậu ta đằng sau cậu đấy." Jan nói bên tai, xuất hiện từ hư không và cung cấp những gì Tony cần và muốn nghe, như thường lệ. Cậu thực sự không xứng đáng với Janet Van Dyne, nhưng chết tiệt, cậu cực kì biết ơn khi có cô.

"Có phải là Tony vũ trụ khác đưa cho cậu lời khuyên liên quan đến 'chiếm được trái tim của Steve Rogers' mà cậu đang theo đuổi không?" Cô ấy tò mò hỏi

Tony gật đầu. "Yeah, anh ta đã. Ít nhiều những điều tương tự mà cô đã nói với tôi trong ba năm qua về việc tôi cần phải đưa mông của mình vào trang bị như thế nào." Và toàn bộ 'những soulmate định mệnh với một mối quan hệ đủ mạnh mẽ để gây ra một số chuyện nghiêm trọng như shit nên mọi thứ giờ trở nên quá tệ hại', nhưng bây giờ, cậu sẽ bỏ phần đó đi.

"Tôi thích những cậu khác đấy." Jan nói, cười khúc khích. "Và sau đó, chúng ta hãy di chuyển cái mông rất xinh đẹp này đi nhỉ?" Cô đã xoay Tony lại để cậu đối mặt với Steve. "Bắt lấy đi, chú hổ." Mang đến cho Tony một cú hích đáng khích lệ, cô hướng dẫn cậu đi theo hướng Steve, nhìn với ánh mắt luôn ủng hộ từ bên lề.

Steve ngừng cuộc trò chuyện với Bucky và Sam khi anh chú ý đến Tony. Tony đỏ bừng khi mắt họ chạm nhau và cậu vẫy tay, những con bướm trong bụng cậu rung lên điên cuồng (1). Steve vẫy tay lại với cậu, một người dễ thương, nhút nhát, nụ cười hiện tại của anh ngày càng rộng hơn khi Tony đến gần. Từng bước chân, nhịp tim của Tony nhanh hơn rất nhiều, rạo rực như tiếng trống diễu hành bên tai khi cuối cùng cậu cũng đến được với Steve.

Chính là nó.

Bucky và Sam trao đổi cái nhìn và nhanh chóng đưa ra một số lý do về cách họ phải đi gặp Thor và Warlock cho một phiên gây nhiễu cuối cùng. Bucky vỗ vai Steve và Sam nháy mắt với anh, cả hai trông khá tự mãn về thứ gì đó khi họ rời khỏi.

"Hey," Steve chào đón. "Tôi thích bài phát biểu của cậu! Đó có thực sự là tất cả ngoài kế hoạch không?"

Tony cười và gật đầu. "Chắc chắn rồi. Điều lạ lùng là Fury và Pepper đã cho tôi rất nhiều thông báo và tôi đã quên mất. Tôi đã có một số thứ khác trong đầu của tôi, những thứ với sự tốt nghiệp và nguyên nhân hủy diệt khả thi của vũ trụ chúng ta."

"Yeah, tất cả các mối quan tâm hợp lệ." Steve cười, nói ngắn gọn, và rồi anh nhìn xuống đống mũ bị vứt trên mặt đất. "Tôi thích cái kết đặc biệt. Đó là lời khuyên tốt, và hy vọng là, mọi người sẽ thuộc nằm lòng trước khi tất cả chúng ta rời đi vào ngày mai."

"Cảm ơn." Tony trả lời, cắn chặt môi dưới.

Steve xoa xoa sau gáy. "Vì vậy, tôi uh, không thể không chú ý rằng cậu đang nhìn thẳng vào tôi khi cậu nói điều đó. Có điều gì cậu muốn nói với tôi không?" Anh nhìn Tony, đôi mắt đầy dự đoán.

"Uh, well," Tony lúng túng. "Đó là một yêu cầu, thực sự."

Steve bật dậy. "Yêu cầu?"

"Phải. Tôi muốn..." cậu, cậu nghĩ; cậu thậm chí có thể cảm thấy câu nói trên đầu lưỡi của mình, mong muốn thoát ra. Thay vào đó, cậu đã nói một số thứ khác -- "Một cái ôm." -- Một số thứ ngu ngốc. Thật sao, Stark?

"Một cái ôm ấy hả?" Steve lặp lại. 

"Yeah! Cậu không nhớ hai năm trước khi tôi đang thử công nghệ thị giác của mình sao?" Tony nói. "Tôi đã yêu cầu cậu một cái ôm, cậu nói không, và sau đó tôi đã sử dụng công nghệ thị giác của mình để hình dung ra một thứ thay thế?"

"Kể từ đó, tôi đã ôm cậu vô số lần, Tony." Steve nói và Tony chỉ có thể nghe thấy sự thất vọng trong giọng nói của anh, bất chấp nụ cười của anh ấy.

"Ừ, nhưng chúng ta chưa bao giờ thực sự tạo nên điều đó." Tony gợi ý, nở một nụ cười thoải mái. Đây không phải là một cái ôm. Ý tôi là chết tiệt, nó thậm chí có thể là một cái bắt tay nếu cậu thích!" Cậu đưa tay ra, cử chỉ lố bịch như cậu cảm thấy.

Steve chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, bối rối.

Cổ họng Tony thắt lại như thể cậu đang chết đuối, nghẹt thở vì những lời nói dại dột của chính mình. Cậu đang bối rối, đầu óc cậu điên cuồng khi cậu cố gắng tìm ra một cái cớ mới, tốt hơn để cứu vãn mọi thứ.

Nhưng sau đó, lời yêu cầu khẩn thiết trang nghiêm của đối tác Earth-616 đã trở lại với cậu – Đừng nói dối cậu ấy. Đừng tổn thương cậu ấy. Và cậu biết chính xác những gì cậu phải làm. Tony phải thành thật; cậu từ chối khiến anh thất vọng.

"Thật ra, đó không phải là bất cứ thứ gì..." Tony bắt đầu, buộc bản thân phải ngước lên từ bàn tay nhễ nhại, ướt đẫm mồ hôi và bắt gặp ánh mắt của Steve. "Tôi đoán tôi chỉ đang mua thời gian và nghĩ ra những lời dối trá bởi vì tôi quá hèn nhát khi nói với cậu rằng... tôi nghĩ là tôi yêu cậu. Tôi nghĩ là đã được một thời gian rồi. Và tôi không thể nói lời tạm biệt khi mà cậu không biết điều đó. Nên... Yeah."

Một làn sóng nhẹ nhõm lướt qua Tony khi trọng lượng nặng nề, đau đớn đã làm cậu đau khổ suốt ba năm qua đã bị trút khỏi vai. Nhưng ngay cả khi những lời nói và lời thú tội cuối cùng đã xuất hiện, cậu biết cậu vẫn chưa ra khỏi rừng. Tất cả phụ thuộc vào Steve, và nếu anh sẽ nắm lấy tay cậu và hướng dẫn cậu ra khỏi bóng tối.

Lúc đầu, có vẻ như anh sẽ đến, và Tony nhìn bằng đôi mắt sáng, háo hức khi bàn tay Steve đưa ra cho cậu. Nhưng sau đó, khi chỉ còn cách vài inch, Steve chỉ dừng lại hoàn toàn và thả tay về phía mình, tất cả trừ bỏ Tony trong khu rừng ảm đạm đó.

Những tia hy vọng cuối cùng tuôn ra khỏi khuôn mặt của Tony, và cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay bị từ chối của mình, siết chặt nó thành một nắm đấm chặt chẽ và nguyền rủa nó là không đủ. Không đủ tốt cho cậu.

Cậu chỉ nên... cậu nên đi. Tìm một nơi riêng tư để liếm vết thương của mình và thương tiếc về sự mất mát của thứ mà cậu chưa bao giờ có và hiện tại, sẽ không bao giờ có.

Quá nhiều cho việc giữ lời hứa đó.

Nhưng ngay khi Tony chuẩn bị quay đi, một cánh tay cơ bắp mạnh mẽ bao bọc lấy cậu và ôm cậu vào lòng, tất cả chỉ cầu xin cậu ở lại. Và bên tai, Tony nghe thấy một điều còn tuyệt vọng hơn cả cái ôm bất ngờ.

"Tôi sợ, Tony à."

Steve thì thầm điều đó, giọng anh nhỏ một cách khó hiểu và hầu như không thể nghe thấy được. Anh vùi mặt vào cổ Tony, nhuộm nó bằng thứ gì đó lạnh lẽo mà cảm giác như nước mắt. "Tôi không muốn nói lời tạm biệt."

Những cánh tay to lớn đó siết chặt cậu hơn nữa, và Tony rùng mình, đôi mắt mở to. Cậu vòng tay qua lưng Steve, giữ anh cùng với nhu cầu và ham muốn vô tư đó.

"Chúng ta hãy ra khỏi đây, Steve. Hãy nói về điều này."

\---

Tại phòng ký túc xá của Steve, vào thời điểm này, có khá nhiều cốt lõi; cái tủ trống rỗng, có những cái lỗ nhỏ trên tường từ cái đinh bấm đã từng treo những tấm poster, và có một đống lớn các hộp các tông được dán nhãn cẩn thận ở cửa, chờ đợi để biết nơi chúng sẽ đến tiếp theo.

Steve ngồi xuống cái giường đã bị tháo hết ga giường và Tony chiếm lấy chỗ trống bên cạnh anh.

"Đây không phải là những gì tôi tưởng tượng lần đầu tiên của chúng ta trên giường sẽ như thế nào." Tony nói đùa, cố gắng làm tâm trạng sáng lên. Steve cười, nhưng Tony biết rõ anh đủ để nhận ra rằng đó là một nụ cười gượng. Cậu đặt một bàn tay an ủi lên vai Steve. "Vậy, có những gì trong tâm trí của cậu?"

Steve thở dài. "Có gì trong tâm trí tôi ư?" Anh nản lòng đưa tay vuốt tóc, xích lại gần Tony. "Chúng ta vừa mới tốt nghiệp và tôi không biết mình sẽ làm gì tiếp theo, tôi sợ rằng mình sẽ không trở thành một anh hùng tốt nếu không có sự hỗ trợ của Học viện, và tôi rất sợ rằng cậu sẽ ra khỏi cuộc đời tôi mãi mãi khi ngày mai đến..."

"Hey, tôi cũng không biết mình muốn làm gì sau khi tốt nghiệp, và thật lòng mà nói, tôi nghĩ mọi người ít nhiều đều ở trên cùng một chiếc thuyền. Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra điều đó, tôi hứa đấy." Tony bắt đầu, vòng tay ôm lấy vai Steve. "Và cậu là một anh hùng tốt ngay cả trước khi cậu đến Học viện. Tất cả những gì nó làm là làm nổi bật những gì cậu có." Cậu nghiêng cằm Steve về phía cậu, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. "Và cuối cùng tôi cũng cho cậu biết tôi cảm thấy thế nào sau ba năm cố gắng làm điều đó. Cậu có thực sự nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ cho phép cậu đi bây giờ mà cuối cùng tôi đã có cậu?"

"Tôi đoán không..." Steve nói, cau mày. "Nhưng nếu tôi không đủ tốt cho cậu thì sao? Điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tôi làm điều gì đó khiến chúng ta bối rối?"

"Cậu sẽ không, điều đó là không thể nào." Tony trấn an. "Vì cậu và tôi? Chúng ta là định mệnh, Steve à."

Steve lùi lại, cau mày nhìn Tony. "Định mệnh? Ý cậu là sao?"

Liệu Steve có nghĩ cậu điên không nếu cậu thông báo cho anh về lý thuyết của Tired Tony? Steve thậm chí sẽ tin không? Anh thậm chí có tin không?

"Được rồi, hãy nghe tôi nói -- tối qua, tôi đã đi đến một vũ trụ khác. Và tôi đã gặp người khác, phiên bản già hơn của tôi. Anh ấy nói với tôi về lý thuyết này rằng trong mọi thực tế có thể tưởng tượng được mà họ tồn tại, Steve Rogers và Tony Stark đều được định sẵn có một mối quan hệ mạnh mẽ." Tony giải thích. "Đó có thể là một tình yêu mãnh liệt đến mức ngay cả những người khác cũng có thể phát triển từ nó... hoặc đó có thể là một sự thù hận cay đắng, với những tác động bất lợi không chỉ đối với chúng ta mà còn đối với thực tế của chúng ta nói chung."

Steve chớp mắt nhìn cậu, chầm chậm. "Tôi... không thể nào. Chúng ta chỉ có hai người. Sao mối quan hệ của chúng ta có thể tác động đến toàn thế giới được?"

"Tôi không biết. Ý tôi là, anh ta đã nói đó chỉ là một lý thuyết. Và lý thuyết có nghĩa là để kiểm tra." Tony thò tay vào túi áo hoodie của mình, rút ra máy phát cổng thông tin liên ngành. "Với cái này, chúng ta có thể ghé thăm bất kỳ thực tế nào chúng ta muốn. Chúng ta có thể gặp bất kỳ Steve và bất kỳ Tony nào trong toàn bộ đa vũ trụ."

"Cậu không thể nghiêm túc được." Steve nói, nhìn Tony như thể cậu bị điên.

"Tất nhiên là tôi nghiêm túc rồi. Hãy nghĩ về nó nào, Steve, chúng ta có thể thấy tận mắt nếu lý thuyết này là đúng. Chúng ta có thể học hỏi từ các phiên bản khác của chính mình, xem họ đã sai ở đâu, họ đã đúng ở chỗ nào." Tony nắm tay Steve, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. "Chúng ta có thể chắc chắn rằng mối quan hệ của chúng ta tuyệt đối là hoàn hảo."

Steve cắn môi, nhìn xuống bàn tay đan xen của họ rồi quay lại máy phát điện. "Trong khi tôi nghĩ rằng chúng ta nên tạo con đường của riêng mình, tôi không bao giờ từ chối cơ hội học hỏi từ người khác, đặc biệt là từ Tony Starks khác.

"Giờ thì có tinh thần rồi đấy!" Tony do dự trước khi dựa vào và hôn lên má Steve. Cả hai đỏ bừng mặt, giống như một cặp trẻ con vụng về lần đầu tiên khám phá hormone của chúng. Họ sẽ tinh tế hơn trong thời gian tới.

Tony hắng giọng. "Dù sao đi nữa!" Cậu thò tay vào túi và rút ra danh sách ghi chú. "Tôi đã biên soạn một danh sách các vũ trụ để chúng ta ghé thăm. Chỗ này tôi đã đến rồi." Tony chỉ vào '616'. "Vì vậy, tại sao chúng ta không thử cái tiếp theo trong danh sách – Earth-1610 nhỉ!"

"Được rồi." Steve đồng ý và Tony bắt đầu đấm vào tọa độ trên máy phát điện. "Điều này an toàn, phải không?"

"Tất nhiên nó an toàn mà. Tôi đã chế tạo nó, và có khi nào tôi thất bại chưa?"

"Tôi có thể nghĩ ra một vài trường hợp..." Steve bắt đầu, nhưng bất kỳ nghi ngờ nào trong giọng nói của anh và ngôn ngữ cơ thể dường như nhạt dần khi anh nói câu tiếp theo. "Nhưng tôi tin cậu, Tony."

Tony thở ra mà không biết rằng mình đang nín thở, và đột nhiên, cuộc sống cảm thấy dễ dàng hơn một chút. Bởi vì Steve đã tin tưởng cậu. "Tôi... cảm ơn, Steve. Cậu không biết điều đó có ý nghĩa nhiều thế nào đâu. Tôi sẽ không làm cậu thất vọng, thật đấy."

Steve mỉm cười với cậu, rạng rỡ và ngọt ngào hơn bao giờ hết. "Tôi biết cậu sẽ không đâu." Anh giật mình khi cánh cổng được hiện thực hóa trước mặt họ sau khi Tony hoàn thành việc nhập tọa độ. "Woah!" 

Tony cười khúc khích và đứng dậy, ra hiệu cho cổng. "Sau cậu."

"Không." Steve đứng dậy và rón rén nắm lấy tay Tony. "Cùng nhau."

Tony mỉm cười. "Yeah, tôi thích âm thanh của nó." Cậu siết chặt tay Steve, và cùng nhau, họ bước vào ánh sáng màu xanh và đi vào một nơi xa lạ -- Earth-1610.

\---

"Chúng ta đang ở đâu vây6?" Steve hỏi khi họ bước ra khỏi cổng.

"Hy vọng rằng Earth-1610," Tony nói, nhét máy phát điện trở lại trong túi. "Là chỗ này. Mặc dù vậy, đó là một phần của câu hỏi."

Lông mày của Steve nhíu lại và anh khoanh tay. "Cậu nói hy vọng là có ý gì? Cậu nói rằng cậu đã làm điều này trước đây."

"Tôi đã làm điều đó một lần trước đây."

"Tony!"

"Thư giãn đi nào! Tôi đã làm nó trở lại, không phải sao?" Tony gợi ý. "Thôi nào, cậu nói rằng cậu tin tưởng tôi. Tôi đảm bảo với cậu, không có gì phải sợ cả."

Và thực sự, không có. Máy phát điện đã hoạt động như một bùa mê lần trước khi cậu sử dụng nó, vì vậy chắc chắn lần này nó cũng hoạt động tốt.

Tất nhiên, cổng thông tin đã đưa họ đến một văn phòng rộng rãi hình bầu dục kỳ lạ với những bức tường được trang trí bằng chân dung của các tổng thống Mỹ trước đây, và một tấm thảm hút bụi tốt ở trung tâm có con dấu của Tổng thống được gắn vào đó.

Chờ đã. Gì cơ?

"Tony... đây có phải là Phòng Bầu dục không?" Steve hỏi, điên cuồng nhìn quanh không gian và dường như vừa hóa đá vừa ngây ngất vì điều đó. "Giống như trong phòng bầu dục của Tổng thống?"

"Đó... là một khả năng rất cao, ừ." Tony liếc xuống máy phát điện, kiểm tra lại để chắc chắn rằng mọi thứ đã được nhập đúng.

"Well, tại sao chúng ta sẽ ở đây vậy? Làm thế nào mà cái cổng thông tin đó hoạt động được?" Steve nói trong tiếng thì thầm kịch liệt. 

"Máy phát điện sẽ quét DNA của cậu khi cậu giữ nó và đưa cậu đến đúng với bản thân thay thế của cậu, nếu người đó tồn tại ở chiều không gian tương ứng mà cậu đang truy cập." Tony giải thích, nhìn lên Steve.

"Vì vậy cậu đang nói rằng, trong thực tế này, một trong số chúng ta là Tổng th--" Steve bắt đầu, nhưng bị cắt đứt bởi âm thanh của tiếng mở cửa.

Hốt hoảng, Tony chộp lấy Steve và đẩy anh xuống dưới bàn -- Bàn làm việc vững chắc của Friggin -- và trèo xuống bên dưới nó cùng anh. Cậu thở gấp và buộc mình đứng yên hoàn toàn, đó là một kỳ tích khó khăn khi xem cậu gần gũi đến mức nào khi bị Steve ép trong không gian chật hẹp. Cậu lắng nghe khi nghe hai người bước vào văn phòng.

"Tại sao họ phải lên lịch sáu cuộc họp báo trong một ngày hả? Đây là một cực hình, tôi ghét phải ở trong văn phòng." Một giọng nói cộc cằn, nam tính phàn nàn.

"Vì ngay từ đầu cậu đã chả bao giờ ở văn phòng rồi. Cậu không thể tránh chúng mãi được." Giọng nói thứ hai trả lời, giọng này cao hơn và nghe có vẻ khó chịu. 

"Không, nhưng mà tôi có thể thử." Giọng nói cộc cằn càu nhàu, cả hai bước chân dừng lại ở giữa phòng.

"Well, chúng ta đã có một thời gian trước khi tiếp tục. Vậy còn việc tôi giúp cậu thư giãn thì sao, darling (2)?" Giọng nói gợi cảm đề nghị. 

Tony không nghe thấy một câu trả lời từ giọng nói cộc cằn, thay vào đó, cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân cuồng nhiệt, giống như con voi đang đi thẳng về phía bàn làm việc -- ngay về phía họ. Shit! Cậu sờ soạng khi hai đôi giày da bóng loáng vòng quanh bàn và dừng lại trước mặt họ.

Có lẽ họ sẽ không nhìn xuống.

"Cái quỷ gì thế?"

Ăn loz rồi.

Tony và Steve liếc lên và bắt gặp vẻ cau có, cứng rắn của một người đàn ông tóc vàng vạm vỡ và nụ cười thích thú của một người đàn ông bướng bỉnh đẹp trai -- được biết đến nhiều hơn là Tony Stark và Steve Rogers của Earth-1610.

"Các cậu là ai? Các cậu đang làm gì dưới bàn của tôi? Ra khỏi đó đi!" Một Steve khác -- President Cap -- yêu cầu, móc ngón tay cái qua vai anh.

"Chỉ là, uh, muốn làm ngài ngạc nhiên, Presidentness (3) của ngài, thưa ngài." Tony nhăn mặt với những lời của chính mình. Presidentness? Man, cậu thực sự không có một sự nghiệp tương lai trong chính trị. Cậu bò ra và Steve theo sau cậu.

Khi họ tránh đường, President Cap ngồi vào bàn làm việc, và Tony 1610 ngồi phịch ngay vào lòng anh ta, thoải mái và thư giãn. "Well?" Anh ta hỏi họ, giọng anh sắc bén.

"Tôi, chúng tôi là hai người. Chà, uh, ý tôi là Tony rõ ràng là một phiên bản của Tony, ngài Tổng thống, thưa ngài. Nhưng tôi là ngài." Steve nói lắp bắp. "Chúng tôi đến từ một chiều không gian khác."

Tony gật đầu. Là Earth-TRN562, nếu nói cụ thể... thưa ngài." Chúa ơi, cậu chưa bao giờ nói 'thưa ngài' nhiều như vậy trong đời.

Tony Quyến-rũ cười khúc khích. "Oh, chúng thật đáng yêu quá đi. Chúng ta có thể giữ chúng lại được không? Báo chí đã chờ đợi cậu để có được một con thú cưng của Tổng thống, và chúng còn dễ thương hơn cả huyết thống có sức quyến rũ nhất của những chú chó xù."

"Tôi không nghĩ đây là những gì họ có trong đầu đâu." President Cap liếc nhìn về phía đối tác đầy mồ hôi, bồn chồn của mình, trông thực sự lo lắng. "Cậu ổn chứ?"

"Yeah, tôi ổn! Xin lỗi, tôi chưa bao giờ gặp một phiên bản khác của chính mình, chứ đừng nói đến một người là Tổng thống!" Steve nói, đôi mắt đầy sao như lá cờ Mỹ đằng sau bàn làm việc trước mặt họ. "Anh có thực sự là Captain America và Tổng thống không? Đại loại vậy, cùng một lúc?"

President Cap thở dài, đưa bàn tay nản lòng lên mặt. "Phải, nhưng tôi không yêu cầu chính xác là cái sau đâu."

"Quá ngầu!" Steve thực sự thích thú. "Và tôi có thực sự ở văn phòng của anh tại thủ đô quốc gia không?" 

"Đại loại thế." Sultry Tony cười và lắc đầu. "Đây là văn phòng của Tổng thống Cap, phải, nhưng chúng tôi thực sự ở New York cơ."

Lông mày của Steve nhíu lại. "New York? Nhưng đây rõ ràng là Phòng Bầu dục. Không phải là ở Washington sao?"

"Thật sự là như vậy." Sultry Tony nói. "Hoặc ít nhất là trước đây. Cậu có thể cảm ơn Reed Richards vì điều đó."

Richards, Tony nhớ lại cái tên, Tired Tony cũng đã đề cập đến anh ta và cũng với thái độ khinh bỉ.

Có lẽ anh chàng thằng - khốn - đáng - ghét cũng là một hằng số phổ biến.

"Nhưng!" Sultry Tony tiếp tục. "Nhờ vào kỹ năng trang trí tuyệt vời của tôi, Tổng thống thân yêu của tôi vẫn có được Phòng Bầu dục của riêng mình và không gặp nguy cơ hít phải bất kỳ bức xạ nguy hiểm nào."

"Thật là quá đáng và không cần thiết." President Cap càu nhàu.

"Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy." Sultry Tony nháy mắt, và đó là lúc Tony chú ý đến đôi mắt đối tác của mình. Chúng có màu xanh lam, giống như đối tác Earth-616 của cậu, nhưng lại thiếu đi sự nghiêm túc. Tuy nhiên, vẫn có một điều gì đó đen tối trong đó, cho thấy rằng gã vẫn trải qua phần khó khăn công bằng của mình. Có lẽ gã chỉ giỏi che giấu nó, theo kiểu Tony Stark thực sự.

Nhưng bất kể những gì gã có thể hoặc không thể che giấu, sự tự tin thái quá của gã dường như không bị làm sai lệch. Phải mất một loại người đặc biệt để dao động Captain America -- không, Tổng thống -- trong Phòng Bầu dục của Friggin, trong khi ở cùng với hai người lạ hoàn hảo.

Anh chàng này đã... wow, anh chàng này đã khá nhiều.

"Khoan đã, ở chỗ đó." Steve nói. "Anh vừa mới nói phóng xạ ở Washington?"

"Tất nhiên rồi, cậu mong đợi điều gì sau khi cả một thành phố bị san phẳng?" Sultry Tony nói, như thể đó là điều rõ ràng nhất trên thế giới. Gã nhìn lại President Cap. "Chúng tôi thực sự nên làm gì đó về điều đó khi cuộc nội chiến thứ hai kết thúc."

"Cuộc nội chiến thứ hai?" Tony hỏi, không chắc mình có thực sự muốn có câu trả lời không.

"Yeah, các bang đang tách ra trái và phải! Mọi thứ trở nên khá thù địch trong một thời gian, đặc biệt là sau khi Cộng hòa New Texas cố gắng tấn công Mỹ bằng vũ khí hạt nhân." Sultry Tony giải thích. "Nhưng may mắn thay, khối u của tôi đã có thể vô hiệu hóa nó."

Steve và Tony chớp mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony kia như thể gã có năm cái đầu và đang nói một ngôn ngữ ngoài hành tinh.

"khối u... của anh?" Steve cuối cùng cũng hỏi. 

"Phải, cậu ấy tên là Anthony, và cậu ấy là một cậu bé ngoan." Sultry Tony dỗ dành, khuôn mặt sáng lên với niềm tự hào của một người cha. "Các cậu có muốn gặp--"

"Không, không, vì tình yêu của Chúa, không mang Khối u của anh vào chuyện này." President Cap đã ngắt lời, và Tony vô cùng biết ơn vì anh ta đã làm thế. Cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ sẵn sàng tìm hiểu xem việc gặp khối u đó – khối u có tên – sẽ dẫn đến chuyện gì.

President Cap nhìn, well, giống như lườm hơn, vào Steve và Tony. "Có một lý do nào khiến hai người ở đây ngoài việc để có được khoảng thời gian rảnh rỗi duy nhất của tôi cho tuần tới không?"

Tony chớp mắt. Tại sao họ lại ở đây? Tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghĩ bây giờ là khối u có ý thức và cao bồi buôn bán chiến tranh.

Rất may, Steve ít nhất là đủ sáng suốt để nhớ. "Chúng tôi thực sự đang xem xét lý thuyết này liên quan đến Tony Starks và Steve Rogers khác nhau trong đa vũ tr--"

"--Không, không, tôi sẽ không trở thành con chuột lang của các cậu cho một số dự án khoa học xuyên không đâu!" President Cap ngay lập tức đánh gãy.

"Bình tĩnh, darling." Sultry Tony lẩm bẩm, dập tắt cơn giận của Steve 1610 bằng một chuỗi những nụ hôn gợi cảm dọc theo cằm. "Ít nhất hãy nghe họ nói, được chứ?"

"...dù sao đi nữa," Steve vẫn tiếp tục, hai má đỏ ửng khi dường như anh đã cố gắng -- và thất bại -- để rời mắt khỏi hành động mê hoặc trước mặt anh. "Về cơ bản, gợi ý rằng Tony Stark và Steve Rogers được định sẵn là một điều gì đó tuyệt vời. Rằng trong mọi thực tế mà cả hai tồn tại, họ sẽ có một thứ gì đó vô cùng mạnh mẽ với nhau."

"Well, chúng tôi đã được tạp chí People Magazine gọi là một cặp đôi quyền lực. Điều đó có được tính không?" Sultry Tony hỏi giữa những nụ hôn của gã.

Steve đỏ mặt nhiều hơn. "Uh, có, tôi cho rằng điều đó sẽ phù hợp khi nhìn thấy nó liên quan đến việc hai người ở bên nhau. Hai người đang ở cùng nhau, phải không?"

"Ồ phải, hiện tại cậu ấy là tất cả của tôi trong một lúc..." Sultry Tony nói, tỏ ý chiếm hữu. 

"Vì vậy, điều đó có làm anh trở thành Người đàn ông đầu tiên không?" Tony hỏi một cách tự mãn. 

"Có." "Không." Phiên bản khác của họ đồng thanh trả lời. Và thật là lúng túng.

Tony tạm dừng những nụ hôn và lùi lại, trừng mắt nhìn Steve. "Cậu nói 'không' là có ý gì?"

"Thế anh có ý gì khi nói 'có'?" President Cap hỏi. "Chúng ta chưa kết hôn, vì vậy, anh không phải là Người đàn ông đầu tiên."

"Tên chết tiệt nào lại quan tâm đến hôn nhân chứ?" Sultry Tony nói, sỉ nhục. "Lúc này tôi nghĩ tôi là Jackie O với Kennedy của cậu, và giờ thì cậu đang nói với tôi rằng tôi là Marilyn của cậu?" Một nụ cười hiện lên trên khuôn mặt gã, cũng như một ánh mắt dâm dục trong mắt gã, bất kỳ sự tức giận nào mà chúng đang chứa chấp dường như đã biến mất. "Mặc dù, có một cái gì đó được thừa nhận hấp dẫn hơn và gợi cảm hơn về việc trở thành Marilyn..."

"... Chắc chắn." President Cap đã đồng ý, và anh đã chộp lấy chiếc cà vạt của Sultry Tony, trông có vẻ sẵn sàng khám phá những ưu điểm của việc Marilyn so với Jackie.

Nhưng rồi anh dường như nhớ hai người kia trong phòng. Rên rỉ, anh miễn cưỡng lùi lại, nhưng vẫn giữ chiếc cà vạt lụa của Sultry Tony trong tay, nắm chặt. "Được rồi, vì vậy hai người đã có bằng chứng của mình. Chúng ta cùng nhau, chúng ta mạnh mẽ. Điều đó đã trả lời câu hỏi của các cậu; giờ thì hai người có thể đi được rồi."

"Rất vui được gặp hai người." Sultry Tony nói, nghe có vẻ lịch sự, nhưng cũng có vẻ háo hức và sẵn sàng nói lời tạm biệt. "Hãy sớm đến thăm chúng tôi một lần nữa nhé."

"Không được mời họ trở lại, Tony."

"Cậu đúng, thay vào đó chúng ta sẽ đến thăm thực tế của họ. Dù sao thì chúng ta cũng đã quá chậm cho một chuyến du ngoạn rồi."

President Cap tròn mắt, nhưng không bác bỏ ý kiến đó. Anh ta nhìn qua máy phát điện của Tony và sau đó quay lại nhìn cậu, nhướng mày.

Tony nhận được tin nhắn to và rõ ràng. Cậu gật đầu xin lỗi và chuẩn bị một cổng thông tin cho điểm dừng tiếp theo của họ. "Rất vui được gặp các anh. Tôi hy vọng sẽ không còn san lấp các thành phố hay nội chiến trong tương lai gần của hai người."

"Và tôi hy vọng anh sẽ giành chiến thắng trong cuộc bầu cử lại, ngài Tổng thống." Steve nói một cách ân cần, vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào bản thân khác của mình như thể anh ta là điều tốt nhất kể từ khi cắt kế sinh nhai, mặc dù thực tế rằng President Cap là một thứ gì đó to lớn đối với anh.

Cứ cho là, có vẻ như anh ấy là như vậy với mọi người. Và nếu không có gì khác, thật tốt cho sự tự tin của Steve khi thấy một phiên bản của mình thành công và hạnh phúc và -- quan trọng nhất -- với Tony của anh ta trong một mối quan hệ lành mạnh, vô cùng kỳ lạ.

"Cảm ơn." President Cap nói với Steve, mặc dù toàn bộ sự chú ý của anh ta dường như dành cho người đàn ông trong lòng mình. "Cậu là một đứa trẻ ngoan. Hãy tự chăm sóc bản thân, và cả cậu ấy nữa." President Cap đã cố gắng hoàn thành suy nghĩ của mình ngay trước khi Sultry Tony thay đổi cơ thể của mình và bắt đầu một - buổi - vui - vẻ - đầy - đủ.

Chúa ơi, hai người đó không thể đợi ba mươi giây để họ rời đi sao?

Tony nhanh chóng hoàn thành việc nhập tọa độ, tất cả đều đỏ mặt và cố gắng nhìn ra mọi nơi trừ hình ảnh thân mật trước mặt. Cả cậu và Steve đều nhảy bổ tới cái cổng thứ hai khi nó xuất hiện, để lại cho President Cap và Sultry Tony một giờ vô cùng xứng đáng của họ – hay hai mươi bảy phút – của 'sự thư giãn'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Những con bướm trong bụng: chỉ sự hồi hộp. 
> 
> (2) Cưng, em yêu, anh yêu.
> 
> (3) Chả biết dịch chỗ này như nào. Đại loại là Tổng thống. Chắc thế. :)))


	3. Chapter 3

"Chúng ta đã làm nó hả? Tôi không thể nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì." Steve nói, bước chân của anh chậm chạp và cẩn thận trong bóng tối.

Tony đã sử dụng ánh sáng từ chiếc găng tay của mình để chiếu sáng tòa nhà buồn tẻ. "Chà, chắc chắn rằng đây không phải là Nhà Trắng." Cậu đã cầm tay Steve và dẫn họ xuống một hành lang tối. "Trông giống như một loại cơ sở hoạt động."

"Tuy nhiên, nó có vẻ rất mới, được giữ gìn vô cùng cẩn thận..." Steve trầm ngâm, đôi mắt dõi theo ánh sáng khi Tony chiếu nó. "Tuy nhiên, hoàn toàn không có sức sống ở đây."

"Cậu có chắc chắn về điều đó không?" Một giọng nói từ phía sau họ vang lên, và đôi tai Tony rung lên khi cậu nghe thấy một thứ gì đó quá quen thuộc -- âm thanh của một repulsor phát ra.

Tony và Steve quay đầu lại và đối mặt với bộ áo giáp đỏ và vàng được chế tác tỉ mỉ, cung cấp nguồn ánh sáng duy nhất khác giữa bóng tối của không gian bị bỏ rơi.

Đó là Iron Man của Earth-199999, giữ một vị trí phòng thủ và trông như thể gã đang chuẩn bị lao vào tấn công bất cứ lúc nào.

Tony phản ứng nhanh và bắn ra chùm tia repulsor của chính mình. "Chúng tôi đến trong hòa bình, tôi thề!"

"Cậu đến trong hòa bình để đột nhập vào một cơ sở tư nhân và đánh cắp công nghệ của tôi á hả? Hơi bị nghi ngờ đấy, nhóc." Iron Man nói thẳng.

"Tôi không ăn cắp công nghệ của anh. Tôi đã tạo ra cái này!" Tony nói, bị xúc phạm, và ước rằng cậu đã có một trong những bộ giáp ấn tượng hơn nhiều của mình ngay bây giờ để đẩy nó ra trước mặt đối tác rất thù địch của mình. "Thôi nào, anh không nhận ra tôi ư? Tôi là anh, tôi là Tony Stark!"

Iron Man chế giễu. "Lần cuối tôi kiểm tra, Tony Stark không phải là một thanh niên mê nhạc rock với một kiểu tóc dở tệ. Tôi sẽ cho các cậu một cơ hội cuối cùng để thanh minh cho bản thân."

"Tôi đã tự giải thích rồi! Man, tôi biết Tony Stark có một cái tôi nhưng thôi nào, anh có thực sự nghĩ anh là người duy nhất trong đa vũ trụ không? Tôi là Tony Stark của Earth-TRN562--"

"--và tôi là Steve Rogers của Earth-TRN562." Steve xen vào, gỡ tấm khiên ra khỏi lưng và giữ nó trước mặt mình và Tony. "Làm ơn, đừng khiến điều này trở nên khó khăn, uh, Tony khác. Chúng tôi muốn nói điều đó khi chúng tôi nói rằng chúng tôi đến trong hòa bình. Chúng tôi chỉ muốn gặp anh và tìm hiểu về vũ trụ của anh."

Iron Man cứng đờ, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve -- cụ thể là trên tấm khiên. Sau một khoảng im lặng ngắn ngủi và căng thẳng, Iron Man hạ thấp Repulsor của mình.

Tony cũng làm như vậy với Repulsor của chính mình và trừng mắt với Iron Man khác. "Anh thực sự biết cách chào đón khách của mình, phải không, Stark?"

"Xin lỗi, tôi không thể nói rằng tôi đã được nhiều phiên bản tuổi teen khác của chính mình ghé thăm vào lúc ba giờ sáng." Iron Man đã trả lời một cách mỉa mai. Tony chuẩn bị sửa lại gã - cậu đã hai mươi hai, cảm ơn rất nhiều - nhưng cậu đã bị phân tâm khi bộ giáp duyên dáng bắt đầu tách ra khỏi đối tác của cậu và xếp thành một hình dạng gọn gàng, trì trệ phía sau gã. Đó là lúc Tony có thể nhìn thấy người đàn ông bên dưới bộ giáp -- Tony Stark rất hiếu chiến của Earth-199999.

Quan điểm đầu tiên về đối tác của cậu là tuổi của gã. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên khi thấy một phiên bản của chính mình đã xấp xỉ - nếu chưa phải là - năm mươi. Tóc và râu dê của gã đã có những đốm bạc, và gã có những nếp nhăn hằn sâu trên khuôn mặt, quá nhiều cho một người đàn ông ở tuổi của gã. Gã có vóc dáng nhỏ bé, đặc biệt là khi so sánh với Tony Starks khác mà họ đã gặp từ trước đến nay, và giống như Tony Stark của Earth-616, đôi mắt gã cũng mệt mỏi và nặng trĩu bởi những bọng mắt. Nhưng chúng trống rỗng và hoang vắng, không có tia sáng cuối cùng mà Tired Tony vẫn sở hữu.

Bất cứ điều gì đã khiến nỗi buồn hình thành trong mắt gã, những tác động của nó dường như không thể đảo ngược. Tony cảm thấy ớn lạnh chạy qua cậu khi phiên bản khác của cậu phá vỡ sự cố định của gã trên khiên của Steve và giao tiếp bằng mắt với cậu.

"Đi lối này." Tony kia nói và gã bắt đầu bước đi. Gã vỗ tay hai lần và đèn xung quanh bật lên, làm dịu đi tầm nhìn của cơ sở -- mặc dù vẫn còn trống rỗng -- xa hoa.

Họ đã vượt qua hàng chục phòng, tất cả đều trống và tối bên trong. Họ đã đi qua một quán bar và phòng tiệc hào nhoáng, hoàn toàn nguyên sơ và trông như chưa từng được sử dụng. Họ đã vượt qua một bức tường lớn với chữ 'A' cách điệu được khắc trên đó và đó là khi Tony nhận ra tòa nhà này là gì: một trụ sở cho Avengers ở thực tại này. Tuy nhiên, dường như không có bất kỳ Avengers nào sống trong không gian được chế tạo riêng cho họ này.

Tại sao vậy? Bản thân khác của cậu đã làm gì để đuổi họ đi?

Tony khác cuối cùng dừng lại ở một khu vực phòng chờ trên lầu và ra hiệu cho họ ngồi. Gã cũng làm như vậy, nhưng không hoàn toàn thư giãn vào sự thoải mái của chiếc ghế bành sang trọng, ngồi một cách cứng nhắc và thẳng lưng. Gã thờ ơ đề nghị giải khát; Steve và Tony đã từ chối.

"Vì vậy, các cậu thực sự mong đợi tôi tin rằng các cậu đã tìm ra chuyến du lịch xuyên không chỉ để hai người có thể gặp những phiên bản khác của chính mình?" Tony khác - Tony lớn tuổi - hỏi một cách thô bạo sau một khoảng im lặng khó chịu.

"Cái gì, giống như nó khó vậy sao?" Tony nói đùa, và Older Tony lườm cậu. Cậu đảo mắt và tiếp tục. "Yeah, chúng tôi đang thử nghiệm lý thuyết này liên quan đến đa vũ trụ và chúng tôi gặp các phiên bản khác của Tony Stark--"

"--và Steve Rogers." Steve chen vào, quay lưng lại nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu chán nản. "Anh có biết anh ta không? Anh ấy có ở quanh đây không?"

Older Tony cứng người, vòng tay ôm lấy mình. "Tôi biết cậu ta, ừ. Hoặc," Gã dừng lại, phá vỡ giao tiếp bằng mắt. "Đã từng."

"Đã từng?" Steve hỏi, do dự. "Anh ấy...? Anh đã?"

"Không, tôi không." Older Tony đặt một bàn tay che chở trước ngực, nơi lò phản ứng hồ quang sẽ ở nếu gã ở trong bộ đồ, và nắm chặt áo phông của gã. Không như Tony, có vẻ như gã không cần nó khi gã không mặc bộ đồ. "Cậu ấy còn sống. Cậu ấy ở đâu, tôi không biết, và tôi cũng chẳng quan tâm."

"Anh chẳng giống như anh không quan tâm." Steve nói, giọng anh dịu dàng, nhưng với sự thất vọng của Steve Rogers mà Tony đã ở phía đối diện đủ để nhận ra. Older Tony mím môi, đôi mắt liếc nhìn mọi nơi, mọi nơi trừ họ. "Hai người có một cái gì đó sụp đổ, đúng không? Chúng tôi sẽ không hỏi anh chi tiết cụ thể; rõ ràng là nó đang phá hủy cho anh."

"Nhưng bất kể chuyện gì đã xảy ra," Tony bắt đầu. "Anh không cần phải nói dối chúng tôi về cảm nhận của anh với anh ấy. Tôi có thể nói rằng anh ấy là một người đặc biệt với anh, rằng hai người rất thân thiết."

Older Tony, lạnh lùng và cay đắng. "Đây là người hay càu nhàu thực sự ở đây, chúng tôi không." Gã lầm bầm, những ngón tay siết chặt thành một nắm trên ngực không có hình vòng cung của gã. "Tôi không bao giờ thực sự có cơ hội biết cậu ấy. Có vẻ như chúng tôi luôn quá bận rộn để chiến đấu về một thứ gì đó -- Chitauri, Ultron, Hiệp ước -- và cuối cùng, một cuộc chiến đã dẫn đến kết thúc trước khi nó có thể bắt đầu."

Tony cảm thấy Steve siết chặt tay câu, và cậu lại gần anh hơn. "Nhưng anh muốn được gần gũi với anh ấy, phải không?"

"Ôi Chúa, ừ, hơn bất cứ thứ gì..." Older Tony nói, đôi mắt long lanh với những thứ trông như nước mắt. "Tôi không thể giải thích điều đó, tôi chỉ cảm thấy bị cuốn hút bởi cậu ấy. Thật không may, tôi cũng bị lôi kéo để chiến đấu với cậu ta và không đồng ý với cậu ta." Gã cười yếu ớt, với một số cay đắng tiềm ẩn rõ ràng. "Và thật đáng buồn, tôi đoán rằng khao khát chiến thắng lớn hơn mong muốn của tôi về tình yêu."

"Hey." Tony đưa tay về phía trước, đặt một bàn tay an ủi lên đùi của người đàn ông lớn tuổi. "Hãy tin tôi, nếu có ai biết về mong muốn của Tony Stark để liên tục giành chiến thắng và đúng thì đó là tôi, một Tony Stark. Chỉ bởi vì... bất cứ điều gì đã xảy ra--" Làm ơn, oh làm ơn hãy để các chi tiết được chia sẻ. "--Không có nghĩa rằng đó là kết thúc của anh và Steve."

Steve gật đầu. "Chính xác. Và tôi có thể nói với anh là một Steve Rogers, người đã gặp nhiều Steve Rogers khác, rằng chúng tôi chắc chắn bị cuốn hút bởi Tony Starks." Anh mới chỉ gặp một người, về mặt kỹ thuật, nhưng Tony nhận ra rằng Steve chỉ đang cố gắng tăng cường sự tự tin của Older Tony. Một chút lời dối trá vô hại sẽ không đau.

Bất chấp những nỗ lực tốt nhất của họ để truyền cảm hứng một cách chân tình, Older Tony trông không bị thuyết phục; gã nhìn cả hai một cách hoài nghi. "Hãy nhìn xem, mọi thứ có thể đã được giải quyết cho hai người, chắc chắn, và chúng ta có thể là cùng một người--" Gã ra hiệu giữa mình và Tony, "--nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là chúng ta có cùng kinh nghiệm. Cậu thậm chí không thể tưởng tượng được những gì tôi và cậu ấy đã trải qua, và đó không phải là điều kỳ diệu sẽ được tôi sửa chữa khi nói với cậu ấy rằng tôi yêu cậu ấy."

"Tất nhiên điều đó sẽ không xảy ra, bởi vì anh không yêu anh ấy." Tony nói thẳng thừng, vẻ ngoài ngạc nhiên từ cả Older Tony và Steve. "Ý tôi là, anh tự nói điều đó. Anh ấy là một người xa lạ với anh, và là một người mà anh đã chiến đấu ít nhiều từ ngày đầu. Anh không yêu anh ấy -- anh có mong muốn yêu anh ấy. Bây giờ là lúc để làm một cái gì đó về nó, một cái gì đó ngoài việc ngồi xung quanh và cảm thấy tiếc cho chính mình. Điều đó sẽ không đưa anh đến bất cứ đâu."

Có lẽ đạo đức giả của Tony đã gọi Tony kia ra, xem cậu mất ba năm để lê bước chân và lặng lẽ đi theo Steve, nhưng cậu không bao giờ để điều đó trở nên tồi tệ. Cậu cũng không bao giờ đuổi Steve đi, hoặc toàn bộ The Avengers.

"Tôi đang làm một số thứ gì đó về nó!" Older Tony ngắt lời, đôi mắt nheo lại. "Tôi đang làm mọi thứ trong khả năng của mình để mang họ về nhà! Chỉ là có hơi chút khó khăn khi họ muốn chạy trốn."

"Anh có cách nào để liên lạc với Steve của mình một cách an toàn không?" Tony hỏi, không để ý đến toàn bộ bình luận 'chạy trốn'. Càng ít biết về vũ trụ khủng khiếp này, càng tốt.

"Có, nhưng--" Older Tony bắt đầu bởi vì, tất nhiên, gã có một cái cớ cho gần như là mọi thứ.

"Lần cuối cùng anh tiếp xúc với anh ấy là khi nào?"

"Đó thực sự không phải là bất kỳ thứ gì mà cậu--"

"Sau đó, tôi sẽ chỉ mất quá nhiều thời gian." Tony quyết định. "Nếu anh thực sự tuyên bố rằng anh muốn yêu anh ấy, thì hãy liên lạc với anh ấy. Dù anh ta có làm gì để khiến anh ôm ngực như thế, và nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve và khiên của cậu ấy, và sống trong thế giới dối trá và bào chữa của anh, tôi có thể đảm bảo với anh, điều đó không đáng. Không phải khi có quá nhiều thứ để hai người có thể ở bên nhau!"

Lúc đầu, có vẻ như cậu đã gây xúc động được với Tony kia; khuôn mặt gã dịu lại và gã trông có vẻ trầm ngâm, giống như gã đang thực sự xem xét lời khuyên từ chính bản thân trẻ tuổi của mình.

Nhưng thay vì thay đổi và chọn biện pháp mới tốt hơn, gã chọn cách quay lưng lại với chúng.

"Tôi nghĩ rằng chúng ta đã thảo luận đủ ở đây ngày hôm nay." Older Tony quyết định, đứng dậy và bắt đầu bỏ đi. "Tôi chắc chắn rằng hai cậu có Tony Starks khác để làm phiền với lý thuyết nhỏ bé đó của các cậu, phải không?"

"Cái gì?" Steve kêu lên. "Chúng ta chưa xong ở đây, chúng ta không thể xong ở đây!" Anh đứng dậy và Tony đặt tay lên vai anh để ngăn anh lại.

"Cứ để anh ta đi đi, Steve. Nếu anh ta không muốn lắng nghe, đó là lựa chọn của anh ta." Tony nhìn vào lưng Tony khác. "Nhưng anh ấy không bao giờ để chúng ta tự giải thích! Chắc chắn anh ấy có quyết tâm lắng nghe điều đó."

Older Tony cứng đờ; gã không quay lại, nhưng Tony dừng lại như một dấu hiệu cho thấy gã đang lắng nghe.

"Có giả thuyết này - một đối tác của chúng ta có - rằng trong mọi vũ trụ, nơi tôi và Steve gặp nhau, bất cứ điều gì xảy ra giữa chúng ta đều mạnh mẽ. Định mệnh." Tony tự hào, mỉm cười với Steve khi nói. "Đó có thể là yêu hay ghét. Nhưng, dù thế nào, đó là những gì chúng ta quyết định. Cùng nhau."

Sau một khoảng im lặng dài và căng thẳng, Older Tony từ từ liếc qua vai gã, mở miệng như sắp nói gì đó.

Không có gì thoát ra.

Gã quay lưng về phía họ và bước đi, mờ dần vào bóng tối của khu nhà. Tiếng bước chân di chuyển nhanh của gã vang lên, cùng với tiếng kêu biến mất vào sảnh tối. Chẳng mấy chốc, chẳng có gì, ngoại trừ cùng một sự im lặng đã chào đón Tony và Steve khi họ mới đến, nhưng bây giờ Tony biết phiên bản của chính cậu ở nơi này, nó bằng cách nào đó thậm chí còn cảm thấy đen tối và vô vọng hơn.

Tony thở dài và rút máy phát điện, gõ tọa độ cho vũ trụ tiếp theo trong danh sách của họ: Earth-3490. "Đi thôi, Steve..." Cậu đặt tay lên lưng Steve và hướng dẫn anh đi qua cổng.

Steve đã không di chuyển ngay lập tức. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào không gian nơi Older Tony đã biến mất, trông như anh muốn đi theo gã. Steve ngọt ngào. Anh ấy luôn muốn giúp đỡ, anh ấy luôn là một anh hùng. Nhưng đôi khi, có thể mọi người đã vượt quá sự giúp đỡ.

Hoặc có lẽ họ chỉ cần tự mình tìm ra nó.

Với một cú huých cuối cùng, Tony đã đưa Steve hoàn toàn đi qua cổng. Cậu bắt đầu đi theo phía sau anh, nhưng rồi dừng lại và nhìn qua vai mình, nhìn chằm chằm vào cùng một chỗ mà Steve vừa mới nhìn. Cậu đưa tay lên chỗ lò phản ứng của chính mình, nắm chặt nó. "Chúc may mắn, Tony."

Cậu bước hoàn toàn vào cổng và rời khỏi khu nhà.

\---

Mùi thơm dễ chịu của nến thơm hoa oải hương chanh và bánh quy sô cô la mới nướng đang chờ đợi Steve và Tony khi họ đến Earth-3490, và chết tiệt, đó là sự sảng khoái sau cơn ác mộng mà Earth-199999 đã đem lại. Khung cảnh xung quanh họ, giống như mùi hương, rất hạnh phúc và ấm áp. Ngôi nhà, hay đúng hơn là biệt thự, mà họ đang ở có sự mộc mạc, cũ kỹ nhưng rất quyến rũ. Nó được duy trì tốt và hiện đại hóa, mà không làm mất ý định của phong cách kiến trúc ban đầu.

Chắc chắn là một ngôi nhà phù hợp với một phiên bản của Tony Stark, và (hy vọng là) Steve Rogers cũng vậy.

Tony thở phào, nhẹ nhõm. "Những thứ đang tìm kiếm đã được tìm kiếm. Hãy xem liệu chúng ta có thể tìm thấy nhà bếp không, những chiếc bánh đó có mùi thật tuyệt."

"Đừng vội chắc chắn; mọi thứ không phải lúc nào cũng như những gì ta mong đợi. Chúng ta suýt bị tấn công ở điểm dừng cuối cùng của chúng ta, nhớ chứ?" Steve thở hổn hển, đặt tay lên ngực Tony để ngăn cậu lại. "Cậu có nghe thấy không?"

"Nghe thấy cái gì?" Tony hỏi, rõ ràng là quá to, và Steve phải lấy tay bịt miệng cậu lại.

"Có ai đó đằng sau chúng ta..." Steve thì thầm. "Được rồi, đếm đến ba và chúng ta quay lại. Repulsor của cậu đã sẵn sàng, còn tôi thì đã có khiên. Đừng tấn công, hãy sẵn sàng trong trường hợp họ làm thế. Hiểu chưa?" Tony Tony gật đầu. "Đuợc rồi. 3... 2... 1... ngay bây giờ!"

Steve và Tony đồng loạt quay lại, khiên cùng Repulsor sẵn sàng cùng lúc, tất cả đều nhắm vào một con mèo Maine Coon vô cùng béo, và nhiều lông.

Con mèo lầm bầm và bước qua mà không hề sợ hãi hay do dự, cọ sát vào chân Tony.

"Một số mối đe dọa, Cap." Tony nói đùa, quỳ xuống để cưng nựng chú mèo đang vô cùng vui vẻ. Sau khi được cặp đôi cưng nựng, con mèo giật ra và phóng xuống sảnh, đi được nửa đường trước khi nó dừng lại và nhìn lại Steve và Tony.

Steve đặt tấm khiên lên lưng. "Tôi nghĩ rằng nó muốn chúng ta đi theo nó."

"Quan trọng hơn, tôi nghĩ rằng nó đang đưa chúng ta vào bếp." Tony cười toe toét và tiến lên tham gia cùng con mèo. "Cậu có nghĩ rằng họ có pho mát ở đây không?"

"Đó là điều đương nhiên rồi, bởi vì đây là ngôi nhà của Tony Stark của vũ trụ này. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng được một thực tế mà cậu không bị ám ảnh bởi phô mai." Steve nói, cười khúc khích.

Con mèo chạy ra sau khi Steve và Tony đi về phía nó, dẫn họ vào một nhà bếp rộng rãi, nơi một người đàn ông tóc vàng vui vẻ, vạm vỡ trong một chiếc tạp dề vừa vặn với anh ta đang đặt một khay bánh quy và cà phê. Người đàn ông rắn chắc nhìn lên sau khi Ogma kêu meo meo, mắt dán chặt vào Steve và Tony. Anh mỉm cười ấm áp, dường như không ngạc nhiên trước sự hiện diện của họ.

"Có vẻ như mày đã tìm thấy một số vị khách đến muộn, Ogma!" Người đàn ông tóc vàng nói, đưa bàn tay to ra để lắc. "Chào mừng hai người đến với Earth-3490, tôi là Steve Stark-Rogers. Tha thứ cho sự thô lỗ của tôi, Natasha không nói với tôi rằng cô ấy đã mời người mới trong tuần này!"

"Natasha?" Steve hỏi, lúng túng bắt tay người đồng nghiệp.

"Stark-Rogers?" Tony hỏi, liếc nhìn xuống bàn tay khi đến lượt mình, và chậm và kìa, ở đó -- một dải vàng trên ngón đeo nhẫn, tỏa sáng rực rỡ dưới ánh đèn trên bếp.  
Cậu và Steve không chỉ là một cặp trong vũ trụ này -- họ đã kết hôn !

Steve còn lại -- Domestic(1) Steve -- gật đầu, mơn trớn chiếc nhẫn của anh ta. "Trong ba năm qua. Tôi có lẽ là người may mắn nhất trong đa vũ trụ. Tôi lấy nó, hai người chưa kết hôn?"

Tony và Steve đều đỏ mặt và lắc đầu.

"Cũng đúng! Hai người có vẻ như còn trẻ để làm điều đó. Và ít nhất là các cậu ở bên nhau, nhiều hơn một số phiên bản khác mà chúng ta có thể nói, eh?" Domestic Steve cười khúc khích, tinh nghịch đấm vào vai Steve.

Steve nhăn mặt, xoa vai. Rõ ràng, đối tác của Steve không biết đến sức mạnh siêu phàm của chính mình.

Domestic Steve nhặt khay cà phê và bánh quy. "Hãy theo tôi, tôi sẽ giới thiệu các cậu với những người khác."

Những người khác?

Steve và Tony trao đổi ánh mắt lúng túng, nhưng theo sau Domestic Steve, con mèo - Ogma - chạy dọc bên cạnh họ.

"Honey, anh tìm thấy một số vị khách đến trễ trong nhà bếp! Em đã không nói với anh rằng em đã mời những người mới trong tuần này!" Domestic Steve gọi to khi anh ta bước vào phòng bên cạnh, Steve và Tony ngập ngừng theo sau anh, vượt quá sự chuẩn bị cho những gì đang chờ họ bên trong.

Trên một chiếc ghế dài, có một phiên bản khác của Steve Rogers, nở một nụ cười lớn dường như được đúc vĩnh viễn trên khuôn mặt anh ta, và ngồi bên cạnh anh ta, có lẽ là Tony Stark của anh ta. Họ trông trẻ hơn so với các Tonys và Steves khác mà họ từng gặp cho đến nay -- có lẽ không quá sáu hoặc bảy tuổi so với cậu và Steve -- và cả hai đều có thân hình săn chắc hoàn hảo, hàm răng trắng hoàn hảo để làm nổi bật nụ cười hoàn hảo của họ, và họ ôm ấp nhau theo cách hoàn hảo, đẹp như tranh vẽ.

Nhìn họ và sự ngọt ngào của họ khiến Tony cảm thấy ghen tị và chướng mắt. Nhưng chủ yếu là ghen tị, rất ghen tị.

Trên chiếc ghế dài đối diện với họ, có một người phụ nữ cùng tuổi với Domestic Steve, với mái tóc đen dài được búi cao, một vệt dầu mỡ nhỏ trên má trái và một ánh sáng màu xanh sáng phát ra từ chiếc áo Tank top bẩn thỉu của cô ở trung tâm ngực cô. Cô nhìn Steve và Tony, bối rối. "Em không thể nói rằng em đã mời họ, không, nhưng đây không thực sự là một loại vấn đề chỉ mời."

Cô đưa tay lên vẫy vẫy, một dải vàng trên ngón đeo nhẫn lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang, giống hệt với chiếc Domestic Steve đang đeo. "Chào mừng các cậu đến nhà của chúng tôi, các chàng trai. Tôi là Natasha Stark-Rogers."

"Stark-Rogers?" Steve lặp lại một cách hoài nghi, miệng há hốc.

"Natasha?" Tony hỏi. "Cô không thể là Natasha, cô ấy là một người tóc đỏ với thái độ không tốt, nhưng cô thì không. Không, cô giống tôi! Cô... ngực của cô!" Tony chỉ, có lẽ là hơi thô lỗ, tại lò phản ứng hồ quang của Natasha và sau đó là của chính mình.

"Có ai từng nói với cậu rằng đừng nhìn chằm chằm vào ngực của một người phụ nữ không?" Natasha nói,cười tủm tỉm. "Đến đây, đó là cả một đa vũ trụ lớn ngoài kia. Bằng cách nào đó, cần phải bù lại lễ hội xúc xích bị lỡ." Cô ngồi dậy, điều chỉnh chiếc gối trên chiếc ghế dài mà cô ấy đang nắm chặt. "Bây giờ chúng tôi hãy bỏ quacú sốc đó, có chỗ ngồi đấy. Hãy thư giãn và tham gia cùng chúng tôi!"

Tony và Steve rụt rè ngồi ở phía bên kia chiếc ghế dài mà Perfect Steve và Perfect Tony đang chiếm giữ. Domestic Steve đặt khay xuống bàn cà phê, và anh và Perfect Steve bắt đầu chuẩn bị tách cà phê, ít hoặc nhiều đen chỉ với một chút đường. Sau đó, họ trao cà phê cho Starks tương ứng của họ, và đổi lại, mỗi người đều nhận được một nụ hôn lên má. Tất cả các hành động đã được thực hiện đồng bộ hóa hoàn toàn và gần như đáng sợ với nhau.

Khi Starks của họ được chăm sóc, Domestic Steve và Perfect Steve nhìn về phía đối tác trẻ hơn của họ một cách mong đợi.

"Oh, được rồi!" Steve bắt chước những hành động trước đó của Steves khác và đưa chiếc cốc cho Tony, tay hơi run rẩy và làm cho cốc sứ kêu vang.

Đỏ mặt, Tony nhận lấy chiếc cốc và hôn vào má Steve. "Cảm ơn." Cậu không dám nói với Steve -- hay các phiên bản khác của anh -- rằng cậu thực sự thích cà phê của mình bị ngập trong các loại đường và kem caramel. Điều đó chỉ cảm thấy như một tội lỗi cho bất kỳ phiên bản nào của Tony Stark.

"Vì vậy, tôi rất tò mò, ai đã nói với các cậu về các cuộc gặp gỡ?" Natasha tìm hiểu. 

Tony chớp mắt, hạ cốc xuống sau khi uống một ngụm. "Các cuộc gặp gỡ?"

"Yeah, cuộc gặp mặt hàng tháng của Stark và Rogers trong đa vũ trụ. Thứ ba đầu tiên của mỗi tháng!" Perfect Steve nói nhiệt tình.

"Ồ, không, chúng tôi thực sự không biết về chuyện đó." Steve trả lời, lấy một cái bánh quy khi Domestic Steve đưa đĩa cho anh và Tony. "Tôi đoán đó là một sự trùng hợp hài hước mà chúng tôi đã kết thúc trong thực tại của hai người vào ngày này. Vì vậy, mọi người làm điều này mỗi tháng sau đó?"

Married Steve, gật đầu, đưa đĩa bánh cho vợ, người vui vẻ cầm một nắm lớn. "Đúng vậy đấy. Thực ra, đó là ý tưởng của Tasha. Vài năm sau cuộc hôn nhân của chúng tôi, cô ấy nói với tôi rằng cô ấy muốn dành thời gian với các cặp đôi khác. Nhưng thật khó để thuật lại cho mọi người khi cậu đã có một lối sống như chúng tôi."

"Và các cặp đôi mà chúng tôi làm việc với, tôi đã nhìn thấy xa quá nhiều." Natasha thì thầm, lấy một nắm lớn cookie.

"Phải, em không thể bàn tán chính xác về họ nếu họ ở đây, bây giờ em có thể không?" Domestic Steve trêu chọc, và Natasha tinh nghịch xô anh ta. "Dù sao đi nữa," Anh tiếp tục. "Cùng lúc đó, Tasha đang làm việc trên một phương tiện vận chuyển cho phép tiếp cận các thực tại khác. Cũng giống như hai cậu, có lẽ, chúng tôi muốn gặp những phiên bản khác của chính mình. Chúng tôi đã tìm thấy một số, rất nhiều trong số đó cũng đang yêu và tò mò về đa vũ trụ. Và, well, không có ai dễ dàng liên hệ hơn chính cậu, tôi nghĩ vậy."

"Vì vậy, chúng tôi đã gặp nhau hàng tháng trong gần hai năm." Natasha nói, nghe có vẻ khá tự hào. "Đây là cơ hội chủ yếu để nói về mọi thứ và con người trong thực tại của chúng tôi. Và các cặp đôi tiêu biểu cũng vậy."

"Có bao nhiêu phiên bản khác nhau của Tony--" Tony dừng lại, liếc nhìn một cách không tinh tế ngay bên dưới lò phản ứng hồ quang của Natasha. "Uh, xin lỗi, Stark và Rogers thường đến những cuộc gặp mặt này?"

"Well, chúng tôi, tất nhiên." Married Steve đưa tay ôm lấy Natasha. "Và Steve cùng Tony từ Earth–12041 đến khá thường xuyên." Anh ấy ra hiệu cho Perfect Steve và Perfect Tony, người gật đầu và mỉm cười với những nụ cười đáng yêu, khó chịu. "Những chàng trai từ Earth-20051 thường đến bằng--"

"Ugh, các cậu thật may mắn khi bỏ lỡ cuộc gặp gỡ với họ. Những kẻ đó dễ thương không chịu nổi, ôi trời ơi, nó già rồi." Perfect Tony phàn nàn. "Họ không bao giờ im miệng về các trận bóng rổ, bữa tối phô mai của họ và họ--"

"-- Và anh không nói liên tục về ngày chơi arcade và các buổi tạo dáng nghệ thuật Titanic? Tony Stark, anh biết rõ hơn là nói dối." Natasha mắng, và Perfect Tony rất thành thục lè lưỡi với cô. "Đừng nghe anh ấy nói, họ là những chàng trai ngọt ngào và các cậu sẽ yêu họ. Nhưng khác với họ, đó thường là nó. Tôi đã nói chuyện với Tony Stark từ Earth–1610 về cuộc gặp mặt, nhưng một điều kỳ lạ dường như luôn xảy ra khiến họ không thể đến. Không thể nói nếu anh ta có xạo tôi hay không. Còn những chàng trai Earth-616? Chúa ơi, chúng tôi còn không nhìn thấy họ từ lúc bắt đầu."

"Yeah, tôi biết hai người họ. Tony Stark của Earth-616? Anh ấy là lý do tôi ở đây ngay từ đầu. Anh ấy nói với tôi về lý thuyết này, về cách--"

"Rogers và Stark là định mệnh và có mối quan hệ rất mãnh liệt trong mọi thực tại?" Natasha cắt ngang, và Tony chỉ nhìn chằm chằm thất thần không nói nên lời như thể lời nói đã được lấy ra khỏi miệng của cậu. "Gì? Cậu nghĩ cậu và 616 là những người duy nhất nhìn vào hằng số vũ trụ nhỏ này?"

"...Không, nhưng nó vẫn kỳ lạ khi nói về nó, chứ đừng nói đến một phiên bản cô gái siêu nóng bỏng của tôi nói về nó." Tony nói, Natasha vui vẻ với lờikhen ngợi.

"Tuy nhiên, yeah, đó là những gì đã đưa chúng tôi đến đây ngay từ đầu. Chúng tôi muốn xem liệu có bất kỳ sự thật nào với nó không. Một số phát hiện đã được... pha trộn." Tony nói, cau mày khi hình ảnh của Old Tony một mình và bị bỏ rơi cháy bỏng trong đầu. "Trong khi những người khác thật tuyệt vời và truyền cảm hứng." Cái nhíu mày của cậu nhếch lên thành một nụ cười nhỏ khi cậu nhìn lên ‘những phát hiện' khác của cậu –– cặp đôi hạnh phúc của Earth-3490 và Earth-12041. "Và tôi chắc chắn rằng, theo kết luận của chúng tôi, rốt cuộc Steve và tôi giống như các anh, và không giống... những người khác."

Perfect Steve cúi xuống và đặt một bàn tay to lên vai Tony, đôi mắt anh thông cảm. "Bạn sẽ không. Chỉ cần miễn là cậu giữ được mong muốn đó và luôn trung thực với nó."

Domestic Steve gật đầu đồng ý. "Nhưng phải nhớ rằng, không phải lúc nào cũng dễ dàng. Các cậu sẽ bất hòa, các cậu sẽ chiến đấu, các cậu sẽ--"

"--vấp phải đôi giày bẩn của ai đó ngay cả khi cậu nói với họ, hết lần này đến lần khác để cất chúng vào tủ?" Perfect Tony xen vào, gõ vào trán Steve của gã. 

"Hoặc tìm chỗ ngồi trong nhà vệ sinh còn sót lại hầu như mỗi buổi sáng, thậm chí sau ba năm kết hôn?" Nat Natasha châm biếm, chọc vào trán Domestic Steve.

Cả Domestic Steve và Perfect Steve đều ôm đầu xấu hổ và lẩm bẩm: "Xin lỗi, em yêu."

Starks tương ứng của họ cười khúc khích và hôn nhẹ lên môi họ.

Tony cười. "Thật khó để tưởng tượng những anh chàng Earth–20051 này lại ngọt ngào đến đáng kinh ngạc hơn bốn người."

"Các cậu sẽ đến đó đúng lúc, tin tôi đi." Married Steve quả quyết. "Hai cậu đã ở bên nhau được bao lâu rồi?"

"Uh, thật khó để nói cho tất cả các vũ trụ mà chúng tôi đã ghé thăm đến nay và có thể mất thời gian." Steve liếc xuống mặt đồng hồ, xem xét kỹ lưỡng. "Vì vậy, hãy nói... khoảng năm giờ?"

Toàn bộ căn phòng phát ra một điệp khúc ầm ĩ của 'Awwwws', và con mèo Ogma ngước lên từ nơi nó đang ngủ dọc theo bậu cửa sổ. Nó nheo mắt nhìn Steve và Tony, giống như ghen tị vì những lời dỗ dành và tình cảm không dành cho nó. Nó thực hiện một cú nhảy táo bạo từ bậu cửa sổ lên chiếc gối mà Natasha có trong lòng, đáp xuống một cách kém duyên dáng.

"Woah, dễ đấy, mày làm tao giật mình!" Natasha hất búi lông lên và thả nó vào lòng chồng. "Mày không thể nhảy vào tao nữa, em bé sẽ không thích điều đó."

Tony, đã chọn một thời điểm không phù hợp để uống một ngụm cà phê, gần như bịt miệng vì những lời bất ngờ của Natasha. "Em bé?"

Natasha mỉm cười, đặt chiếc gối mà cô đang ôm sang một bên để lộ ra một cái bụng bầu. 

Và nếu đó không phải là phát hiện cuối cùng, thì Tony đã không biết nó là gì."

Đôi mắt của Steve mở to, nhìn vào cái bụng đang mang thai của Natasha. Ít nhất thì tốt hơn là nhìn chằm chằm vào ngực cô. "Tôi... wow! Xin chúc mừng."

"Cảm ơn! Chỉ còn hơn bốn tháng nữa, và sau đó tôi có thể làm việc gần bức xạ đáng ngờ và quay trở lại với mười tách cà phê thông thường của mình mỗi ngày!" Natasha nói một cách vui vẻ.

"... và chúng ta có em bé?" Domestic Steve nói, đối mặt nhẹ nhàng.

"Yeah, cũng không sao, em đoán vậy." Natasha nói đùa, cười khúc khích khi cô ấy hôn cái bĩu môi không tán thành trên mặt chồng.

Perfect Tony thở hổn hển, bướng bỉnh khoanh tay. "Yeah, yeah, một trường hợp khác của Natasha nhận được một cái gì đó tốt hơn so với phần còn lại của chúng tôi. Cô ấy không chỉ trở thành Stark đã kết hôn mà còn trở thành người mang bầu nữa!"

Perfect Steve nhìn chồng mình một cách ngờ vực. "Anh không nghiêm túc muốn có em bé, phải không?"

"Gì? Không, tất nhiên là không, chúng ta có Sam vì điều đó." Perfect Tony bác bỏ. "Tôi chỉ biết rằng cô ấy sẽ xát nó vào mặt tôi trong thời gian dài."

"Hey, sau khi phải ra khỏi áo giáp và mang quả bóng bowling này trong chín tháng, tôi xứng đáng được khoe khoang cho đến lễ tốt nghiệp đại học của con tôi!" Natasha quất lại, tinh tế vuốt ve bụng mình.

Đôi mắt của Tony mở to và cậu ngồi thẳng dậy. "Lễ tốt nghiệp!Trời ơi, tôi gần như quên mất!Chúng tôi cần phải quay lại trước khi chúng tôi bỏ lỡ tất cả các bữa tiệc tối nay. Jan sẽ quất vào mặt tôi nếu chúng tôi không ở đó."

"Lễ tốt nghiệp, huh? Well, nghe có vẻ thú vị! Chúc mừng!" Perfect Steve nói bằng giọng điệu mê hoặc thường ngày. Tony khá chắc chắn rằng anh chàng này có thể khiến việc đọc các thành phần trên chai dầu gội nghe có vẻ tiếp thêm sinh lực.

"Cảm ơn anh." Steve nói khi Tony bắt đầu loay hoay với máy phát điện. Anh quay sang Domestic Steve và Natasha. "Và cảm ơn sự hiếu khách của hai người."

"Bất cứ lúc nào. Và đừng xa lạ, được chứ? Chúng tôi rất muốn có hai người làm vị khách thường xuyên cho các cuộc gặp mặt hàng tháng, anh chàng Domestic Steve khuyến khích, bàn tay anh lướt qua người Natasha đang nằm sấp.

" Hey, một vài lời khuyên?" Tony hỏi, nhìn sang Natasha và Perfect Tony. "Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi đi qua đa vũ trụ và tôi muốn chắc chắn rằng chúng tôi sẽ không quay trở lại vào tuần tới theo chiều của riêng tôi. Có bất cứ đề xuất nào không?"

"Hãy để tôi nhìn nó--" Natasha bắt đầu ngồi dậy, nhưng Domestic Steve siết chặt tay cô và kéo cô lại, lắc đầu. "Ôi thôi nào, nó đâu thể có quá nhiều bức xạ được."

"Tôi có thể xem nó." Perfect Tony đề nghị, có vẻ khá tự mãn về việc có cơ hội để trên cơ Natasha một lần. Gã lấy máy phát điện từ Tony và loay hoay với nó trong một phút hoặc lâu hơn trước khi trả lại. "Chuyện đó nên làm nó."

Steve chớp mắt. "Sao anh ấy có thể làm điều đó nhanh vậy?"

"Tôi là Tony Stark, đó là những gì tôi làm." Perfect Tony nói với nụ cười tự mãn và gã quay lại với Steve của mình trên chiếc ghế dài, vừa vặn trở lại vào vòng tay lớn của anh ta, giống như cắm một chiếc chìa khóa vào đúng ổ.

"Yeah, well, thật ra, tôi có thể tự mình làm điều đó. Tôi chỉ muốn kiểm tra anh." Tony nói dối và Perfect Tony khịt mũi, vẫy tay tùy tiện về phía Tony.

Tony đặt tọa độ cho chiều nhà của họ -- màn hình nhỏ hiện cũng đang yêu cầu cậu cho một thời gian cụ thể trong ngày -- và cổng thông tin màu xanh xuất hiện ngay lập tức. Cậu nhìn lại cặp đôi hạnh phúc và mỉm cười buồn bã. "Có lẽ đây là lời tạm biệt."

"Chỉ tạm thời thôi. Chúng tôi sẽ gặp các cậu vào tháng tới!" Natasha khăng khăng, cười khúc khích. "Và hãy nhớ -- bất kể những gì hai người thấy trong các phiên bản khác của mình ngoài đa vũ trụ, dù đó là điều gì đó tốt hay xấu, điều quan trọng là hai trong số các cậu phải tự vượt qua khó khăn trên con đường của mình. Và cùng nhau." Cô nhìn thẳng vào Tony. "Và cậu, hãy nhớ, không nói dối!"

"Và chắc chắn rằng cậu lắng nghe cậu ấy." Domestic Steve nghiêm khắc nói với người đồng nghiệp trẻ tuổi của mình. "Ngay cả khi cậu biết cậu ấy sai, ít nhất hãy cố gắng lắng nghe và hướng dẫn cậu ấy đi đúng hướng."

"Chúng tôi tin tưởng vào cả hai người. Tất cả chúng tôi đều tin tưởng vào cả hai người." Natasha nhẹ nhàng nói, và Domestic Steve, Perfect Tony và Perfect Steve đều gật đầu và mỉm cười rạng rỡ với hai người họ.

"Cảm ơn. Chúng tôi sẽ gặp lại tất cả mọi người vào tháng tới." Steve vẫy tay và nắm lấy tay Tony, hướng dẫn cậu tới cổng.

"Yeah, chúng tôi sẽ đến! Và tôi cũng sẽ mang theo pho mát!" Tony dừng lại khi cậu chuẩn bị bước vào cổng, vẻ mặt tò mò. "Nhanh nào, mọi người, loại yêu thích của các anh là gì?"

"Asiago." Perfect Tony nói ngay lập tức.

"American." Perfect Steve nói, tất nhiên là người có câu trả lời sáo rỗng nhất.

"Harvati, nhưng vì tôi đang mang thai, Parmesan." Natasha nói, câu trả lời và sự quan tâm của cô về đứa bé mang lại nụ cười tự hào từ người chồng.

"Uh, Cheddar!" Domestic Steve nói nhỏ nhẹ. 

Tony gật đầu, ghi nhớ trong đầu bốn loại phô mai. "Hoàn hảo! Lần tới khi mọi người gặp chúng tôi, chúng tôi sẽ có pho mát hay và những câu chuyện hay để kể về việc chúng tôi đang làm những chuyện tuyệt vời như thế nào. Hẹn gặp lại sau!" Tony nói với sự tự tin tuyệt đối trong giọng nói của mình.

Bởi vì bây giờ, cậu không chỉ hy vọng rằng cậu và Steve sẽ ổn. Cậu biết điều đó.

Với một cái nhìn cuối cùng và một nụ cười cuối cùng, cậu và Steve hoàn toàn bước vào cổng và trở về nhà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Trong nhà, thích quanh quẩn trong nhà, đại loại thế. :))))


	4. Chapter 4

"Hai người đây rồi!"

Jan mắng họ ngay lúc họ bước ra khỏi cổng, y hệt như cái cách cô ấy đã 'chào đón' Tony sau chuyến đi tới Earth-616 vài giờ trước đó. Nhưng lần này, không chỉ có Jan ở đó khi họ bước ra khỏi cổng -- đó là toàn bộ khuôn viên trường.

Cổng thông tin mà Perfect Tony đã tạo ra cho họ không chỉ đưa họ trở lại đúng lúc mà còn mang họ ngay đến bữa tiệc tốt nghiệp. Giao hàng trực tiếp!

Ngay lập tức, toàn bộ bữa tiệc đã phát hiện ra sự xuất hiện của cậu và Steve; cuộc trò chuyện chấm dứt, các chuyển động chậm lại, và DJ tạm dừng âm nhạc. Mọi người cười khúc khích với họ, giống như họ đang đợi cặp đôi làm điều gì đó. Dường như tin tức đi nhanh xung quanh khuôn viên trường, điều này hầu như không đáng ngạc nhiên, vì Janet Van Dyne đã biết.

"Được rồi, được rồi, chúng tôi hiểu rồi! Hãy chụp một bức ảnh, nó sẽ tồn tại lâu hơn." Tony nói, ngay lập tức hối hận về lời nói của mình khi hàng chục điện thoại được rút ra và cậu bị chói mắt bởi những tia sáng nháy không ngừng. "Cũng không phải tất cả các cậu đều rất thông minh sao?"

"Ồ thôi nào, Tony, cậu không thể đổ lỗi cho họ. Một số người trong chúng tôi đã chờ đợi ba năm để điều này xảy ra! Hãy nói về nó!" Jan quay sang đám đông. "Vậy còn một tràng pháo tay cho hai người này cuối cùng đã được hành động cùng nhau thì sao nào?"

Jan là người đầu tiên bắt đầu vỗ tay và thật bất ngờ, mọi người đều tham gia -- mẹ nó, thậm chí Loki cũng có vẻ hạnh phúc cho họ!

Tony, là một diễn viên nghiệp dư như cậu đã là, đã không từ chối một cơ hội để đắm chìm trong lời khen ngợi và sự chú ý của một đám đông đáng ngưỡng mộ. Cậu vòng tay ôm Steve, tạo cho đám đông một làn sóng cảm ơn và nụ cười quyến rũ nhất của cậu.

Steve hơi lúng túng hơn về sự chú ý - anh luôn như vậy - nhưng anh vẫn mỉm cười và không ngừng nói 'Cảm ơn'.

Cuối cùng, những tràng pháo tay như sấm đã dừng lại và các hoạt động liên quan đến bữa tiệc được tiếp tục.

Trong gần hết buổi tối, Tony và Steve thật lòng không thấy nhau nhiều; cả hai liên tục bị gạt ra để nói xin chào với ai đó, hoặc, trong trường hợp của Steve, được yêu cầu chứng minh làm thế nào để nhảy đúng cách điệu Charleston. Nhưng cho đến nay, yêu cầu chung nhất cho cả hai là giải thích việc họ gặp nhau cuối cùng đã xảy ra như thế nào.

Tony nghĩ về việc thỏa mãn thú vui của riêng mình, về việc thay đổi câu chuyện thành một điều gì đó mơ mộng và vô lý mỗi khi có ai đó hỏi.

Nhưng mỗi lần, cậu sẽ nhìn Steve qua sàn nhảy, và Steve sẽ nở một nụ cười dễ thương hoặc nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt yêu thương đó, và Tony sẽ chỉ nhớ rằng đây... đây là của cậu. Và rồi những tình cảm chân thành, vồn và chỉ tuôn ra như thác nước, khiến mọi người yêu cầu một bài phát biểu dài mười phút về tình yêu của cậu dành cho Steve Rogers.

Hầu hết mọi người đã lịch sự bào chữa cho bản thân sau khoảng một hoặc hai phút hoạt động của Tony, để dành cho Kamala Khan, người chăm chú lắng nghe những lời huyên thuyên của Tony trong hai mươi hai phút, tất cả đều háo hức về việc 'couple của mình cuối cùng cũng trở thành canon' của cô ấy.

Khá là chắc kèo khi cho rằng sẽ có nhiều fanfiction về cậu và Steve trong tương lai gần lắm đấy.

Đến nửa đêm, bữa tiệc bắt đầu giảm dần. Mọi người bắt đầu rời đi, trở lại với thực tại của riêng họ, dòng thời gian hoặc ký túc xá của họ cho đến sáng. Không khí bữa tiệc sôi động chuyển sang một thứ gì đó u sầu hơn, nhưng với mỗi lần chia tay, có một lời hứa chung khiến cho đây không phải là kết thúc, đó là 'cho đến lần sau'.

Sau khi nói lời tạm biệt với cả hai cá nhân liên quan đến 'Mặt trăng' của mình -- Hiệp sĩ và Cô gái -- Tony bắt gặp Steve ở phía bên kia sàn nhảy khi cậu chia tay với Captain America khác, Roberta.

Steve ôm cô thật chặt và vẫy tay và rồi anh nhận thấy Tony đang nhìn mình. Cười toe toét, anh băng qua sàn nhảy hiện đang bỏ trống để tham gia cùng cậu. "Hey! Đang suy nghĩ về việc lên đường sao?"

Tony gật đầu. "Yeah, tôi vẫn còn một số thứ cần phải đóng gói tại Tháp trước khi Fury đưa cho tôi thông báo trục xuất không thể tránh khỏi vào ngày mai."

"Đừng lo lắng, tôi nghĩ mọi người sẽ có được một trong những buổi sáng." Anh cười, bực dọc và khó chịu. Rõ ràng có một cái gì đó bức xúc trong tâm trí của anh ấy hơn là đóng gói. "Vì vậy, uh, về ngày mai..." 

"Yeah? Có chuyện gì về nó sao?"

"Well, chúng ta chưa bao giờ thực sự thảo luận về nó, và tôi không biết cậu sẽ đi đâu vào sáng mai nhưng bất cứ nơi nào cậu ở... Tôi muốn ở đó. Nếu cậu cho phép tôi, dĩ nhiên." Steve hỏi, lo lắng, giống như đó là yêu cầu vô lý và lố bịch nhất có thể tưởng tượng được.

Chúa ơi, Steve có thành thật nghĩ rằng sau tất cả những gì họ đã trải qua, sau tất cả những gì đã được tiết lộ, và sau ba năm dồn nén đầy ám ảnh cuối cùng đã biến thành một thứ gì đó đáng giá, rằng cậu có thành thật rời khỏi trường vào ngày mai mà không có anh không? Lúc đó, Tony không thể nhịn được cười, tạo ra phản ứng hoảng loạn từ Steve.

"Tất nhiên là tôi sẽ cho phép cậu đi cùng với tôi rồi, Steve!" Cuối cùng Tony cũng xoay sở được, tiếng cười của cậu lắng xuống. "Tôi nghĩ rằng chúng ta sẽ rời đi cùng nhau. Cậu biết đấy, giả sử vũ trụ của chúng ta không nổ tung vào buổi sáng."

"Giả sử mọi người rời khỏi trường vào buổi trưa như Fury và Doctor Pym đã nói, điều đó sẽ không xảy ra." Steve cười khúc khích, biểu hiện của anh là sự pha trộn giữa sự rụt rè và biết ơn. "Xin lỗi, tôi chỉ muốn chắc chắn rằng cậu muốn tôi ở xung quanh."

"Cậu có biết rằng cậu rất quý giá không?" Tony nói khi cánh tay cơ bắp của Steve trượt quanh cậu và đưa cậu lại gần. "Thật ra, kể từ khi chúng ta trở về từ Earth-3490, ý tưởng này đã xuất hiện trong đầu tôi về nơi sẽ đi tiếp theo."

"Oh?" Steve hỏi. 

"Yeah! Tôi đã có ngôi nhà này ở New York nơi tôi lớn lên. Trông giống như chỗ của Natasha và Steve của cô ấy. Nó ít nhiều bị ảnh hưởng kể từ khi cha mẹ tôi qua đời." Tony lầm bầm, hy vọng điều đó trở nên hấp dẫn hơn so với nó nghe có vẻ như. "Tuy nhiên, uh, Jan và tôi đã đá xung quanh ý tưởng này về việc tạo ra một nền tảng cho những đứa trẻ muốn trở thành siêu anh hùng. Tôi đã nghĩ đến việc sử dụng nó như là quỹ tài trợ của chúng tôi. Và tôi cũng đã nghĩ rằng có lẽ cậu sẽ muốn trở thành một phần của nó. Còn ai tốt hơn để đào tạo thế hệ anh hùng tiếp theo hơn Captain America?"

Steve cười rạng rỡ. "Điều đó nghe thật tuyệt. Tôi rất muốn trở thành một phần trong sự tài trợ của cậu." Anh trông rất thoải mái và yên tâm; hoàn toàn trái ngược với cách anh ấy nhìn trong phòng ký túc xá của mình ngày hôm nay, và Tony không thể không tự hào khi biết rằng cậu đã chịu trách nhiệm về điều đó.

Chà, cùng với một số lời nói khôn ngoan - và kì lạ - từ những Steves và Tonys khác của đa vũ trụ, nhưng vẫn, chủ yếu là cậu. Luôn là cậu.

"Xuất sắc! Để xem nào, tôi đã nói với cậu rằng cậu sẽ biết phải làm gì sau khi tốt nghiệp!" Tony nói. "Cứ cho là nó không chính xác là Tổng thống hay bất cứ điều gì, nhưng cậu sẽ có vào một ngày nào đó thôi."

"Có lẽ tôi sẽ, có lẽ không. Ai biết được?" Steve nói, nhún vai. "Tôi không biết, và tôi cũng chẳng muốn biết tương lai sẽ ra sao. Tất cả những gì tôi biết là chúng ta sẽ không giống bất kỳ Steves và Tonys nào khác mà chúng ta đã gặp ngày hôm nay."

"Chúng ta không?" Tony hỏi, nhìn Steve ngờ vực. Chắc chắn, cậu không muốn bị trầm cảm và cô đơn như Older Tony, và cậu thực sự nghi ngờ rằng cậu sẽ sẵn sàng mang thai như Natasha, nhưng cậu vui vẻ nhận chủ đề chung về hạnh phúc và bên nhau mà cậu thấy ở phần lớn các Steves và Tonys khác.

"Chúng ta không." Steve lặp lại. "Cậu và tôi? Chúng ta sẽ tốt hơn tất cả. Chúng ta sẽ làm cho ngay cả những phiên bản dễ thương nhất và đáng yêu nhất của chúng ta phải ghen tị. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau tạo nên cuộc sống của riêng mình, và nó sẽ trở nên tuyệt vời, hoàn hảo, bởi vì..." Anh nhìn Tony một cách âu yếm, một đôi mắt lấp lánh sáng hơn cả những ngôi sao vô biên trên bầu trời. "Tôi yêu cậu, Tony."

"Tôi cũng yêu cậu, Steve." Tony lặp lại ngay lập tức, những lời mà trước đây không thể thổi lộ bây giờ nói ra dễ hơn cả thở. "Và ngay cả khi chúng ta không phải là một hằng số vũ trụ, hay những người bạn tri kỷ định mệnh, hoặc bất cứ điều gì cậu muốn gọi nó, tôi vẫn muốn cậu và tôi vẫn yêu cậu. Không có gì quan trọng hơn điều đó."

Đôi mắt của Tony khóa chặt vào đôi môi của Steve.

Chính là nó.

Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu và nghiêng người như cậu đã có vô số lần trong quá khứ. Nhưng lần này, cậu không lùi bước hay đưa ra một lý do liên quan đến côn trùng.

Không, lần này, Tony đã làm điều mà cậu từng nghĩ là không thể -- cậu hôn Steve.

Và wow, nó thật tuyệt vời, thậm chí còn tốt hơn cả những tưởng tượng phức tạp nhất về trí tưởng tượng công nghệ thị giác của cậu. Không có sự mô phỏng nào có thể so sánh với cảm giác đôi môi của Steve tốt như thế nào; chúng ấm áp, mềm đến không thể tin được, và có vị giống như pho mát Gouda mà Tony đã cho anh ăn trước đó trong bữa tiệc.

Tony thưởng thức nụ hôn càng lâu càng tốt, và khi cảm thấy như sắp kết thúc, cậu lại hôn Steve. Và một lần nữa. Và rồi một lần nữa, mỗi nụ hôn bằng cách nào đó thậm chí còn tốt hơn lần trước. Cậu không thể có đủ. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ có đủ.

Và để suy nghĩ, chỉ mất ba năm của những cảm xúc khó xử và những cơ hội bị bỏ lỡ, một chuyến du ngoạn xuyên qua đa vũ trụ, và một ngày tận thế có thể đưa họ đến đây.

Nhưng muộn còn hơn là không bao giờ.

\---

"Tony, đi nào, chúng ta cần phải đi! Đây là cuộc họp chính thức đầu tiên của chúng ta với một lời mời!" Steve sốt ruột nói, dựa vào cửa bếp khi Tony hoàn thiện đĩa phô mai trông ấn tượng của mình.

"Chỉ một giây thôi!" Tony nói, lục lọi tủ lạnh phô mai cải tiến mới của mình. "Không ai từng nói với tôi loại phô mai mà những anh chàng 20051 thích, và tôi không có thời gian để liên lạc với họ để tìm hiểu."

Thời gian rảnh rỗi ít ỏi mà Tony có được trong tháng vừa qua đã được dành để xây dựng cổng thông tin liên thông của riêng mình -- cũng mới và được cải thiện -- sau khi Doctor Pym đã tìm cách theo dõi cậu và yêu cầu Tony giao lại cái mà cậu đã 'lấy trộm'. Nếu bất cứ điều gì, cậu đã mượn nó.

Steve lắc đầu và day trán. "Chỉ cần mang thêm một ít cheddar, mọi người đều thích cheddar."

"Nhưng nó rất phổ biến!" Tony rền rĩ. "Oooh, tôi có Muenster này? Cậu có nghĩ rằng họ thích nó không?"

"Yeah, họ sẽ yêu nó." Steve kéo Tony ra khỏi tủ lạnh khi cậu có phô mai trong tay. "Giờ thì hãy mở cổng để chúng ta có thể đi ngay bây giờ."

"Woah, woah! Chậm đã nào, buster!" Jan hét lên, bay vào nhà bếp và hạ cánh trước mặt họ. "Có một số người đang đợi cậu trong phòng khiêu vũ, Tony."

"Gì? Jan, tôi đã nói với cô, tôi và Steve sẽ ra ngoài vào buổi chiều. Cô nói rằng cô và Nat sẽ xử lý bất kỳ cuộc phỏng vấn nào cho các tân binh. Và tôi thề, nếu bất kỳ thằng nào trong số những đặc vụ Hydra đó quay lại và cố gắng chen vào, cô nói với họ--"

"Không, không, không phải thế! Đó là một vị khách bất ngờ, những người mà tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ rất hào hứng khi gặp đấy." Jan nói, đẩy Tony ra khỏi bếp - điều mà Steve đã cố gắng và không làm trong hai mươi phút qua - và vào hành lang. "Đi tiếp, đi! Cậu không muốn để họ chờ đâu. Ồ, và có lẽ cậu sẽ cần nhiều hơn một đĩa phô mai!" Miệng cô nhếch lên thành một nụ cười tự mãn khi nhìn họ đi, nói với Tony rằng yeah, cô ấy chắc chắn đang làm một cái gì đó.

Nhưng sự tò mò vẫn cám dỗ Tony, như mọi khi. Cậu và Steve tìm đường đến phòng khiêu vũ, nơi một cặp vợ chồng rất quen thuộc đứng ngoài cửa chờ họ.

"Natasha! Steve!" Tony kêu lên, vội vã chạy tới và trao cho mỗi người một cái ôm thật lớn, Steve cũng làm như vậy.

"Lâu rồi không gặp, các chàng trai." Natasha nói với nụ cười toe toét, trả lại cả hai cái ôm của họ với lực hơi ít hơn, chú ý đến bụng của cô giờ to hơn và tròn hơn đáng kể.

"Wow! Có... nhiều hơn nữa trong số hai người!" Steve nói thẳng, há hốc miệng khi anh lùi lại khỏi cái ôm của Natasha.

Đôi môi của Domestic Steve cong lên thành một nụ cười thích thú. "Cô ấy chắc chắn sẽ giúp mọi thứ cùng với việc ăn toàn bộ mẻ bánh quy của tôi mỗi đêm."

Natasha bĩu môi và huých cùi chỏ vào người chồng. "Hey, em đang ăn cho hai người ở đây đấy nhé!"

"Không phải là chúng tôi không vui khi gặp cả hai, nhưng mọi người đang làm gì ở đây thế? Tôi nghĩ cuộc gặp sẽ diễn ra tại nhà của hai người ma phải không?" Tony nói, gãi đầu.

"Đúng vậy, phải, nhưng xem như là kỷ niệm một tháng của các cậu đi, chúng tôi muốn kết hợp một cái gì đó đặc biệt cho hai người." Domestic Steve nói.

"Đặc biệt?" Tony và Steve đều hỏi. Domestic Steve nhìn vợ, và với cái gật đầu đồng ý, anh mở cửa, để lộ một phòng khiêu vũ đầy khách. Nhưng không chỉ bất kỳ vị khách nào -- họ là Steve Rogers và Tony Starks của đa vũ trụ, tất cả đều ở đây vì những gì có lẽ là cuộc gặp gỡ hàng tháng lớn nhất của Rogers và Stark cho đến nay.

Hàm của Tony rớt xuống, cậu và Steve từ từ bước vào, đôi mắt và tâm trí làm việc quá giờ để tiếp nhận toàn bộ.

Jan đã đúng. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ cần nhiều hơn một đĩa phô mai.

Có một số gương mặt quen thuộc trong số những người tham dự; Perfect Steve và Perfect Tony vẫy tay từ khắp phòng khi họ trò chuyện với một Steve và Tony trông hoàn hảo không kém, mặc áo phông và quần short bóng rổ. Tony cho rằng họ là những người đồng hành lừng lẫy trên Earth-20051 mà cậu đã nghe rất nhiều, và yeah, họ chắc chắn đã sống theo những kỳ vọng rất đáng yêu của cậu.

Tony cũng nhận ra President Cap và Sultry Tony. Họ đang ngồi với một Tony trông buồn ngủ, bộ ria mép của gã cong đến kỳ lạ, và một Steve tóc xù mặc trang phục giống như cao bồi. Cowboy Steve đang dẫn dắt cuộc trò chuyện -- trong khi Tony của anh ta dựa vào người anh ta và ngất trên cành quất -- và làm nhiều cử chỉ bằng tay khi gã đang nói về một điều gì đó liên quan đến cưỡi ngựa.

Sultry Tony chăm chú lắng nghe, gật đầu, và cũng có vẻ như gã có một số câu hỏi nghiêm túc dành cho Cowboy Steve về việc cưỡi ngựa không chỉ là ngựa. President Cap dường như không bận tâm đến những hàm ý mà Tony của anh ta đang tạo ra bằng mắt, nhưng anh ta vẫn giữ một cánh tay to lớn và chiếm hữu xung quanh gã.

Nói về đồ sộ, có một Steve khổng lồ nghiêm túc -- anh ta thậm chí còn khiến President Cap trông nhỏ bé -- kết hợp với một Tony nhỏ bé, nhạy cảm ở trung tâm căn phòng. Cả hai đều cười khi chơi với những sinh vật giống heo guinea đang nảy, đủ kỳ lạ, ăn mặc như Iron Man và Captain America.

Nếu không có gì khác, ít nhất thì loài gặm nhấm kỳ lạ có ý thức tốt về thời trang.

Và cuối cùng, trong góc, Tony thấy Older Tony, người thực sự trông tốt hơn đáng kể so với lần cuối họ nhìn thấy gã. Nhưng điều đó có lẽ phải làm với người ở bên cạnh gã: một Steve trông thô lỗ, trẻ hơn đáng kể so với gã, và khác biệt với nhiều Steves khác trong phòng nhờ bộ râu to của anh ta.

Older Tony bật dậy khi nhận thấy Tony đang nhìn mình. Gã bước tới, Bearded Steve bám sát sau lưng gã và rón rén nắm lấy tay gã.

"Chào Tony. Steve." Older Tony chào đón với một nụ cười nhỏ. "Tôi muốn xin lỗi vì... well, vì mọi thứ về những gì đã xảy ra khi hai người đến vũ trụ của tôi. Đó là sự thô lỗ của tôi, và các cậu chỉ đang cố gắng giúp đỡ. Tôi chỉ chưa sẵn sàng để nghe nó, mặc dù tôi cần."

Tony cười toe toét, vỗ tay lên lưng Older Tony. "Hey, có vẻ như nó đã khiến anh thông suốt vào phút chót. Đó là vấn đề, đúng không?" Cậu đã chuyển sang Bearded Steve. "Nhân tiện, rất vui được gặp anh."

"Uh, tôi cũng vậy." Bearded Steve nói, không thoải mái lắm. "Xin lỗi, đây chỉ là một phần rất nhiều để để ý. Và tôi nghĩ rằng thức dậy trong thế kỷ hai mươi mốt đã áp đảo."

Steve và Domestic Steve đều cười khúc khích, đưa cho Bearded Steve cái nhìn hiểu biết.

Tony quét qua căn phòng một lần nữa, cau mày khi nhận thấy có thứ gì đó - ai đó - đang vắng mặt.

Chẳng hợp lý chút nào cả; làm thế nào mà Older Tony và Steve của gã có thể hòa giải, cặp đôi dễ dàng có mối quan hệ căng thẳng và độc hại nhất, còn họ lại không thể?

"Có gì đó không ổn sao, Tony? Tôi nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ ở trên mặt trăng khi nhìn thấy và gặp gỡ rất nhiều Steves và Tonys hạnh phúc." Natasha hỏi, nghe có vẻ lo lắng.

"Oh, không, nó thật tuyệt. Tôi chỉ--" Tony bắt đầu, nhưng bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng cửa phòng khiêu vũ mở ra một lần nữa.

Như thể gợi ý, Earth-616 Tony -- hay Tired Tony -- đứng ở ngưỡng cửa phòng khiêu vũ. Chỉ có điều gã không còn trông mệt mỏi nữa. Gã thực sự tỏa sáng, đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ của gã được hồi sinh với một mục đích mới, và một nụ cười chân thực, chân thực trên khuôn mặt gã.

Hơi thở của Tony bị cản trở và ngực cậu ấm lên khi cậu nhìn thấy người đàn ông đang vui vẻ, trẻ hóa. Gã trông ổn, thực sự tốt, nhưng vẫn vậy, Tony không thể không tự hỏi: Ở đâu--

"Xin lỗi, chúng tôi đến trễ, mọi người." Gã thông báo đến căn phòng đông đúc. "Mọi người sẽ không thể tin nổi mức độ tệ hại của sự giao tiếp tương trợ vào lần cuối của chúng tôi đâu!"

Lần cuối của chúng tôi?

Gã bước sâu hơn vào bên trong, tiết lộ rằng gã không một mình. Ở bên gã là Angry Cap, nhưng giống như Tony của mình, anh ta không còn phù hợp với biệt danh của mình nữa. Anh ta phấn khởi, mang một nụ cười lớn kéo dài hai bên má và có cánh tay vững chắc ôm lấy Tony. Bất chấp vô số người khác và những thứ gây xao lãng xung quanh họ, anh ta đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony của mình với một ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ và đánh giá cao, giống như họ là những người duy nhất trong phòng, giống như anh ta chỉ dành ánh mắt cho gã. 

Tony Stark trước đây mệt mỏi liếc mắt khỏi người mình yêu và bắt gặp ánh mắt cảnh giác của Tony từ bên kia phòng. Gã cười rạng rỡ với cậu, nói hai từ đơn giản: 'Cảm ơn'.

Tony mỉm cười đáp lại và trao đổi những từ của riêng mình: 'Hổng có chi'. Cậu ngước nhìn Steve của chính mình, nụ cười của cậu ngày càng rộng hơn khi một cánh tay mạnh mẽ vòng quanh eo và kéo cậu lại gần.

Cùng nhau, họ chăm chú nhìn vào căn phòng sôi động đầy những Steves và Tonys của đa vũ trụ. Tất cả đều hạnh phúc, tất cả đều đoàn kết, và quan trọng nhất, vô cùng yêu nhau, giống như họ.

Lý thuyết xác nhận.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Dưới đây là danh sách nhanh các Steves và Tonys khác mà tôi đưa vào cảnh 'cuộc gặp' ở cuối:
> 
> \- Cowboy Steve và Tony của anh đến từ bộ truyện tranh mini năm 1872. 
> 
> \- 'Steve to lớn' và 'Tony có vẻ nhạy cảm' là từ phim hoạt hình 'Những anh hùng mạnh nhất Trái đất'. 
> 
> \- Những sinh vật giống chuột lang mặc quần áo như Cap và Iron Man, tất nhiên, là tsum-tsums!
> 
> Tôi thực sự muốn bao gồm nhiều Steves và Tonys hơn trong cảnh này (Heroes United, Noir, v.v.), nhưng chúa ơi, thật khó để theo dõi mọi người mà tôi đã có! Nhưng hãy thoải mái hình dung họ đang ở trong bối cảnh, hoặc xuất hiện muộn trong cuộc họp.
> 
> Tôi muốn nói một điều là có quá nhiều Steves và Tonys, nhưng thực sự, không có :))


End file.
